Gone to a Fruity World
by GlitchGirl23
Summary: Three friends with a crazy manga obsession, one really violent and freaky evil mangasubstitue teacher and one parallel dimension...and what do u get?Bad language used in this fic...and some OC stuff.
1. Prologue

****

**_ElementalDemoness23-OK Just so u know the only reason why I'm putting this on here is becuz my crazy friend convinced me too with the old line,"it's really good ppl will love it!" I have a feeling this fic won't do very well but hey I might as well try right?_**

**_Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!

* * *

_**

Gone to a Fruity World

_**Prologue**_

Whenever you read a book do you ever imagine a whole other world where the story is really happening. Well my friends Mackenzie, Stacie and I didn't really see a world for the graphic novels we were completely obsessed over. It's called Fruits Basket, it's a really funny manga book with a little twist of romance. The main character,(Tohru Honda) may not be the brightest out of the bunch but she's the nicest person you could ever meet.

Now this may not seem possible to you but to Mackenzie, Stacie and myself it's true. Whatever the book is that you're reading is actually a world all on it's own like I suggested a minute ago. But you wanna hear something really unbelieveable but true, Mackenzie, Stacie and I actually travelled to the of Fruits Basket. (A/NI know, I know. It's impossible to go inside a book.) Well to tell you the truth it was more like we got "pulled" in...Oh never mind I'll just tell you the story.

* * *

**_ElementalDemoness23-Just to warn u now the really good parts start coming in in chapter three or four...or was it five.Any way ur just gonna have to wait and see._**


	2. He came on a Stormy night!

****

**_ElementalDemoness3-OK this is the only chapter I'm going to put up until I get at least one review saying it was good sounding._**

**_Disclaimer-...I DO NOT OWN THIS MANGA!

* * *

_**

Gone to a Fruity World

**_Chapter One_**

_**He Came on a Stormy Night**_

It all started on January 30th, it was a Monday, and unfortunatly it was a school day.

"Alright Gr.8's your homework for tonight is any math you didn't finish from earlier, as well as your reading letter and Scariest story." Mr.Nead said this in his loudest voice,(A/NAll the kids in my class were talking while he was.) Well actually not the entire class, there were three girls who were reading manga books. The first girl that was sitting close up to the chalkboard was Mackenzie Bishop. Mackenzie is one of the smartest girls in the class as well as one of the tallest. She has long dirty blonde hair, a circle shaped face and squinting hazel green eyes.Her skin is a beautiful natural tanned colour. Then there was the girl behind her,(A/NME!) Jenna Wygergangs. I have shoulder length hair that's a little on the shaggy side and it's very, very dark brown. My skin is super pale and covered with freckles. The third girl who sat right beside me was non other then Stacie Kilbride. She's a little shorter then Mackenzie and a little taller then me,(A/NI always did have size issues.) Stacie has medium length hair that was a little lighter then Mackenzie's hair colour. Her eyes are a beautiful shade of brown, her glasses help her frame them.

All three os them were reading the same book series, the manga series was known as Fruits Basket. At the moment Mackenzie was reading volume one of the series.I was reading volume two and Stacie was reading volume three.

Mr.Nead had noticed we've been too quiet over the last half hour and was starting to get suspicious of just what we were reading. So very quietly he walked up behind Stacie's desk and my desk and before either of us knew it Mr.Nead had swiped our books out of our hands.

All Stacie and I could say was ,"huh?" Mr.Nead then stepped behind Mackenzie and yanked her book out of her hands leaving her with the exact same dumbstruck look on her face that Stacie and I had.

Mr.Nead first leafed through Mackenzie's book to inspect it, then he went through mine and Stacie's. Once done he looked down at the three of us and said," I don't know why you're so interested in these books but I'm afraid I must confiscate them for a few days. Stacie you might want to start getting your things together, the bell will ring in a minute." With that Mr.Nead walked away over to his desk, with our books as well.

I didn't know what Mackenzie and Stacie were thinking at that moment but I was thinking of a bunch of ways of how to get our books back as well as a little revenge on the side.

Without saying anything Stacie started to get her things together, when she went to get her mathbook out of hr desk she leaned towards Mackenzie and me and whispered," maybe we should try being really good tomorrow so Mr.Nead'll trust us enough and give us back our books."

We all looked at each other in silence trying to picture Stacie's idea, then all at the same time we shook our heads and said,"nah!"

Both Stacie and me then turned towards Mackenzie with expecting looks on our faces, Mackenzie raised her eyebrows then asked in an annoyed voice," what! I don't have any ideas." At this the three of us let out a sigh of disappointment, that's when the bell rang.

Stacie gave Mackenzie and me a big hug as she said to us in a depressed voice," well I guess we'll just have to wait until tomorrow to see if we can't get our books back." Mackenzie and me both nodded and said our good byes.

Later that night at my house I sat in my room trying to think of how to get our books back...Instead of working on my homework. But so far I had come up with only one thing, go into the class in the morning to work on the homework I didn't finish,(A/NLike I would almost every other morning.) and wait until Mr.Nead leaves the class to go talk to the other teachers. That's when I would run over ot his desk, grab the books, shove them into my backpack and sit back down at my desk and act innocent... I'd never be able to pull that off.

Meanwhile at Stacie's house...

"I'm so bored!" Stacie cried out in frustration as she was lying up on her bed with her "finished" homework spread out at the end of the bed.

Stacie was then about to get down and head to the kitchen to raid the fridge,(A/N Boredom causes you get very hungry if you didn't know.) But just as she was climbing down the ladder a loud crash of lightning and a monsterous thunder clap scared the crap out of her, thus causing Stacie to slip and fall on the floor on her back.

Stacie just layed on the floor for a minute before saying one singal word in an annoyed voice,"OW!"

Just then Stacie heard the phone ring, slowly and painfully she sat up and walked over to the kitchen where she picked up the phone.(A/NStacie was home alone that night because her sister was over at a friends and her mom and dad were out getting groceries...or something like that.)

When Stacie picked up the phone she heard Mackenzie say to her through the phone," are you as bored as I am right now?"

Stacie took the phone back out into the living room and sat on the couch as she replied," that and I'm in excrutiating pain thanks to this stupid thunderstorm."

"I was right then, I wasn't hearing things!" Mackenzie practically screamed this through the phone, making Stacie pull it away from her ear in fear of going deaf.

Stacie's expression was complete confusion as she asked Mackenzie in a worried voice," what are you talking about, you weren't hearing things?"

There was a minute of silence before Mackenzie replied," oh well, a few minutes ago when the lightning struck and the thunder went off my little sister Kora asked me what scared me. And when I asked her if she had heard the thunder she said no, then I asked my mom and Richie and they both said no. I thought I was losing it, that's why I called you."

Stacie gave a little nodd, although she knew Mackenzie couldn't see her.Stacie then said in a more assured voice," that's kinda weird...Maybe we should call Jenna just to make sure we both aren't losing it." Stacie only said this because she was still bored and wanted to get something to eat...and she was hoping to find out that she was still sane.

Mackenzie must have been thinking about this because she didn't say anything for about three minutes. Then finally she said," good idea, with three people's confirmation then that'll prove I'm not insane.I just realized something."

"What's that?"-Stacie

"I only heard the thunder and saw the lightning once."-Mackenzie

Stacie thought about what Mackenzie just said, she then came up with her own conclusion,"you know, now that you mention it I only saw and heard it once myself. That's even weirder...So are you gonna call Jenna or should I?" She said this with a little hint of concern in her voice.

"I will, it won't be a long distance call for me. See you tomorrow Stacie." With that Mackenzie hung up the phone.

As soon as Stacie heard the 'beep' of the phone she turned her own phone off. She then leaned forward and put her face in her hands as she asked herself outloud," how is it lightning and thunder can only strike once during a storm?"

Meanwhile back at my house...

I was sitting in my room on my bed at the time the lightning and thunder struck. I was just dozing off at the moment so it caught me by surprise, thus me screaming as soon as it happened.

When my mom and brother heard me scream they came running into my room with the most worried faces I've ever seen in my life.

I raised a hand to them and said in a shaky voice," I'm O.K. I was just startled by the lightning and thunder."

My mom and brother turned their worried faces to each other, then my mom said to me in a concerned voice," there wasn't any lightning or thunder...are you sure you weren't just dreaming?"

I gave them a confused look and was about to say something when the phone rang. I just shook my head then said to my mom," never mind. I'll get the phone." I got off of my bed and pushed past my mom and starting be very angry brother,(A/NHey you'd get angry too if you freaked out about someone then found out they were perfectly fine after hearing their blood curtling scream...I know I have.) Going into the kitchen I grabbed the white cordless phone up off of the counter and hit the talk button.

When I put it to my ear I heard Mackenzie's usually calm voice say to me in a kind of worried voice," hey Jenna, some weather we're having huh?"

In my mind I thought,'O.K. something's gotta be wrong if Mackenzie's calling to talk about the weather when she lives two minutes away from me.' After thinking that I replied to Mackenzie on the phone,"yeah some weather. I thought I had just heard and seen some thunder and lightning yet my mom and brother claim they didn't. If you don't call that weird weather I don't know what to call it."

"That's exactly what me and Stacie were thinking too. The same thing happened to us a minute ago and both of my parents and sister didn't see or hear anything. Oh and let me guess it only went off once right?"-Mackenzie

"Yeah...It did only go off once.What do you think's going on?"-Me

"I don't know, but I have funny feeling it has something to do wi..." At that moment the phone was cut off. Which was really weird, seeing how the battery in the phone was fully charged and Mackenzie had a cord connected phone. Thinking maybe the weather had something to do with it I looked outside the kitchen window, to my amazement the sky was crystal clear.There was a full sky of stars and a full moon.

Putting the phone down and throwing my hands up in the air in confusment and defeat I just walked over to the cookie jar to scrounge whatever was left before supper.(A/NSometimes when I get confused I just eat something to try and forget about what was confusing me...It always works for me I swear!)

Mean while back at our school...

"I can't believe I forgot my car keys in the classroom." Mr.Nead said this with a hint of frustration in his voice. Mr.Nead had stayed after school to finish marking his class math tests. But when it was time for him to leave he was too careless and left his car keys on his desk. So as annoying as it was Mr.Nead had to go back to his empty classroom.

As he walked down the hallway a giant flash of lightning showed up outside the window followed by the loudest crash of thunder he had ever heard. It stopped him from walking for a split second but Mr. Nead "really" wanted to get home to get something to eat.

But as soon as Mr.Nead reached his room and grabbed the door knob he knew he wouldn't be going home anytime soon, because when he looked through the small window in the door and saw a giant flash of light. Thinking it might have been a power surge that just blew up his computer he quickly jerked open the door and flipped on the lights. But instead of a smoking shattered computer Mr.Nead found himself starring at a man at least 10 years younger then him and he was at chin level. He was wearing nothing but black and his skin was almost as pale as a be sheet, his hair was a good medium length abd was as black and reasy as a raven's feather.

The man seeing the stunned look on the teacher standing in the doorway showed a wicked grin of satisfaction.

_**

* * *

**_

ElementalDemoness23-Like said at the top no more chapters after this until I get a nice review...I know I know that's a little harsh but I'm a serious fanfic writer...sorta.


	3. Teacher Vs Sohma Guy

****

**_ElementalDemoness23-U r so lucky that someone wanted to read more, i thank u Steel Angel 725 for ur review and I hope ur happy that I went into overdrive to get this typed up.This is a short one...but still be happy!_**

**_Disclaimer-u know how it goes!

* * *

_**

Gone to a Fruity World

**_Chapter Two_**

_**Teacher VS. Mr.Sohma**_

As soon as Mr.Nead saw that wicked grin a feeling of doom went through his entire body. But this feeling wasn't going to stop him from getting rid of this burgular or whatever he was.

Gathering as much courage as he could find, Mr.Nead asked in his toughest voice," who are you and how the hell did you get in here?"

The strange man completely turned towards Mr.Nead and replied," I am Mr.Sohma and how I got in here is only known by me and three of your students. Oh and just to make things easier on yourself I suggest you stay away from me as well as your own class tomorrow." Every word this...Sohma guy said sent chill after chill down Mr.Nead's spine.

But by what Mr.Nead understood from what the Sohma guy had said it sounded like either three of his students have lost their minds by joining this guy or they were in some serious danger. Each of these thoughts told him that he had to do the exact opposite of what this guy said in order to protect those three students.

Balling his fists at his sides Mr.Nead took a step towards the Sohma guy and said in a generals voice," I don't know who you think you are but there's no way I'm staying away from my students knowing that some of them are associated with 'you'! So leave now and never show your face around here again or I'll have no choice but to call the police." **_(A/NI am well aware that that was a very cheesy line.Give me a break I wrote this like three months ago!)_**

The Sohma guy just stood where he was for a moment in silence but then before Mr.Nead knew it the Sohma guy was laughin his ass off! Not sure why Mr.Nead took a step back towards the phone which was hooked up beside the door. The Sohma guy finally stopped laughing but kept his sinister look on his face as he said to Mr.Nead in his twisted voice," not even the authorities could stop me from carrying out my plans, and if they can't stop me. Then your chances of leaving this room unharmed are slim to non, unless you decide to leave now and not show up for class tomorrow."

I don't know what Mr.Nead was thinking at that minute but from out of nowhere he grabbed the nearest metre stick and swung at the Sohma guy as if it were a sword. The Sohma guy was ready for it, he easily stepped to the left and dodged it.

Mr.Nead didn't stop though, he just kept swinging that stick of wood like a madman_**,(A/NWell he is a man and he was mad...so that just kinda took the humor out if it didn't it?)**_ Every swing was dodged, right, left, right, left then finally starting to get annoyed with Mr.Nead the Sohma guy grabbed the nearest object in reach and chucked it at Mr.Nead.

Mr.Nead easily dodged the object,(_**A/Nit was his black stapler)**_ The Sohma guy wasn't really aiming at Mr.Nead, throwing that object was just a small diversion. That small diversion was all the Sohma guy needed in order to get right up in Mr.Nead's face so he could whisper in an evil voice," don't worry I'll be a great substitute teacher for your class." And with that the Sohma guy launched a straight forward punch in Mr.Nead's rib cage. To the Sohma guy's satisfaction he heard three loud deadly 'snaps' indicating that three of Mr.Nead's ribs had just broken.

Mr.Nead then fell to his knees with the wind knocked out of him and th dreadful pain surging through his body. As soon as Mr.Nead's face touched the cold, hard floor he passed out.

The Sohma guy being the nice gentlemen he was went over to the phone on the wall and dialed 911, when he heard the voice on the othe end say," hello Sarnia police what is your emergency?" H let the phone go and let it hang on the cord.

With one last look down at poor suffering Mr.Nead the Sohma guy left the classroom, as he did he said to himself under his breathe," and so the hunt shall begin tomorrow."

* * *

**_ElementalDemoness23-I was having a bad day in class so I took the time to take my anger out on my teacher...he wasn't actually hurt if u were wondering.Again no more chapters until I get at least one review._**


	4. The Substitute from Hell!

**_ElementalDemoness23-WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS VERY BORING! Like I said before in my last chapter the really interesting ones don't come up until later, so sorry for making you suffer through boring stuff._**

**_Disclaimer - u already know what Im gonna put so i won't even put it.

* * *

Gone to a Fruity World _**

**_Chapter Three_**

_**The Substitute from Hell!**_

"Jenna, Jenna wake up. Something's happened at your school." My mom's voice was firm but even that didn't hide the worry she was feeling.

Slowly turning towards her I asked in my morning groggy voice," what happened?"

20 minutes later...

"Late last night a teacher name Marc Nead was found by the police due to an anominous call. The police said that he had only been struck once, but that blow was strong enough to damage his rib cage. After carefully being removed from the classroom floor where he was found unconsious he was rushed to Sarnia Hospital. More news will be announced later today." My mom switched off the radio and turned towards me with concern all over her face.

She said in a flat out tone of voice," both you and Laura are staying home today."

My mouth dropped open in disbelief as I said to my mom," no way! This is the most exciting thing that's ever happened in my life, if your worried whoever attacked Mr.Nead will come back then don't sweat it. There'll be at least a hundred police officers around the school looking for him. I'll be as safe as a baby chick with it's mother." After saying that I gave my mom my most pouty look.

She put her head in her hands as she let out a sigh of frustration, she waited a minute before looking back up at me and said in a defeated voice," fine you can go, but Laura's staying home. Now go get ready or you'll be late."

I put a huge smile on my face as I kissed my mom on the cheek then ran off to my room to get dressed.

My mom looked outside at thunder storm clouds that seemed really abnormal, she said in a deep and serious voice," I have a feeling I'm going to regret letting her go to school."

Five minutes later...

"Bye, mom love you!" Knowing that my mom would try and stall me I quickly shut the door and ran for it.

As I ran I kept trying to think of why someone**_,(A/NBesides Stacie,Mackenzie and I)_** would want to hurt Mr.Nead. But nothing came to mind, I was only mere minutes away from school and already I could make out five police cruisers, two news reporter cars and my principal Mr.Baker who was trying to shoe away the reporters.

With Mr.Nead in the hospital my class was defitnitly getting a substitute, who it was was a mystery to everyone except Mr.Baker, who I was going to go and ask. A few steps away from him I stopped, a really creepy black sports car was driving by and something about it made me freeze where I was. Although the windows were tinted black I could just barely make out the features of a really sinisiter looking guy behind the steering wheel. I don't know how but I had a really strong feeling I had seen this sinisiter man from somewhere before.

Once the black sports car had driven past I came back to my senses.But not quick enough to sense Mackenzie and another classroom friend of mine, Shay, come up behind me. I didn't even know they were there until Shay said," poor Mr.Nead, I hope he gets better soon. I know he deserved to get a bruise on the leg or something like that, but not broken ribs!" Completely shocked I let out a little shriek and jumped fifty feet up in the air.

That got the newsreporters attention for a split second, but they turned right back to Mr.Baker after seeing it was just some teenagers**_.(A/NYou notice how we teenagers are often looked down upon?)_** While taking a few deep breathes I said to Shay and Mackenzie who were noe smiling and supressing laughs," don't sneak up on me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry...Hey who do you think our substitute is gonna be? Mrs.Thorp or Mrs.Monk?" Mackenzie asked that last question with a little bit of mischief in her voice.

Both Shay and I just shrugged in our blue and red winter coats. I turned back towards where Mr.Baker was standing while I said,"well the only way to find out is to ask, you guys gonna come with me?" Shay and Mackenzie both looked at each other before turning back to me and nodding yes.

So in as normal of a way as possible, Shay, Mackenzie and I rushed over to Mr.Baker who had finally gotten the reporters to go away. When we reached him him he seemed a little stressed out, I mean his usual flat blonde hair was all ruffled, his eyes had huge bags from lack of sleep under them and he wasn't smiling like he usually did when he saw his students.

Not wanting to seem a bit anxious Mackenzie smiled at Mr.Baker and casually asked him," hello Mr.Baker, how are you today?"

Mr.Baker must not have wanted to worry us because he quickly threw on his best smile and replied in his usualy voice," I'm fine, a little flustered I must admit but doing fine. How about you?"

At the same time we all replied," good."

Mackenzie, being the straight forward girl she was finally asked our question," um, Mr.Baker.We were just wondering who our substitute teacher was going to be? I mean it's just that we want to make sure it's someone who will do a good job while Mr.Nead is recovering." Both me and Shay started nodding our heads to help support Mackenzie's story.

Mr.Baker looked at us with a bit of seriousness on his face before he replied," well non of our usual substitutes would come in due to fear of being attacked themselves. But luckily for me a new teacher in the buissness called me saying how badle he felt so he volunteered to substitute for your class until Mr.Nead can come back...Which reminds me, he should be arriving soon to talk to me, see you later girls." Mr.Baker rushed into the school flattening his hair as he went.

Mackenzie, Shay and I all looked at each other in silence for a minute before I said in a sarcastic voice," well that was helpful."

Just then the school buses started to arrive**_,(A/Nthe three of us actually left earlier then we usually would have.)_** So not wanting to get run over we quickly went around the school to our usual place we went to in the morning.

Slowly one by one all of our friends**_,(A/NThe whole class)_** came around to our morning spot and every time one of them would join the growing group they would always ask the same question or say the same thing," what do you think happened to Mr.Nead?" or " poor Mr.Nead I hope he's O.K."

Then in response Mackenzie, Shay or me would reply," I have no idea what happened but I'm sure the police will find out sooner or later." or " I hope so too." That would usually make everybody happy, then we would stand still in silence and be thinking to ourselves until the next person came along.**_ (A/NThis routine would actually put me to sleep after the fifth person) _**Everyone had finally arrived and we finally gave the same reply/comment, everyone was so busy thinking about what had happened in our everyday classroom that when the bell rang for everyone to go inside the whole lot of us screamed and jumped up in the air. Once we had got our breathe back we headed inside expecting to meet some bum of a substitute we could trick.

But once everyone got inside and were in their seats they noticed that the sub wasn't even in the class yet!

Slowly everybody started to whisper to each other in a panic," where is the sub?" and " you don't think they got beat up too do you?"

Mackenzie, Stacie and I all looked at each other in worry, we weren't concerned about the substitute we were more worried about our manga books**_,(A/NI know, I know that sounds pretty selfish but hey we're teenagers what did you expect?)_**

Mackenzie leaned back and whispered to me and Stacie," I don't know about you guys but maybe I can persuade the sub tp give us our books back"

We looked at each other for a moment before I said," that sounds good, I mean this sub hasn't taught our class before so he doesn't know what we're really like."

Stacie nodded in agreement as she said excitedly ,"yeah! With a newby teacher we could convince him to give us some free computer time if we wanted." Now the three of us were getting very excited about having a freshman for a teacher.

But while we were fantasising about the great day we would be having the substitute walked into the class. He was wearing black shoes, a black jacket, a black shirt, a black tie and his face was strcit with pale skin, steely grey eyes and oily black hair that was extremely flat. When he walked in the whole class went dead silent, except for me, Mackenzie and Stacie who were talking up a storm.

The sub's eyes looked down on us with great detest, he then slowly walked over behind mine and Stacie's desk. Mackenzie saw him and went ghost white as she quickly turned around in her seat. Seeing this Stacie and I knew something was wrong**_,(A/NAlmost nothing scares Mackenzie)_** when something scares Mackenzie we take it as a signal to shut up and stop doing whatever we were doing.

I don't know why but the sub put a little smile of satifaction on his face. He then walked past Stacie and me who let out the world's greatest sigh of relief.

When the sub got to the front of the classroom he stopped and stared at everyone like he was reading their minds, or staring deep into their souls. Either way every time he looked at someone they felt deep chills go down their spines. His eyes slowly reached Mackenzie, making contact Stacie and I thought we saw her hair change colour from dirty blonde to electric blue.(A/NMackenzie told me she wanted that colour so don't complain to me!)

Both Stacie and I rubbed our eyes vigorously in order to make sure we weren't seeing things. I turned to Stacie and mouthed the words,"did you see that?"

Stacie nodded and turned back towards the front, just in time to make eye contact with the teacher, and just like everyone else she felt a chill go right into her soul.

As well, just like Mackenzie her hair changed colour for a split second but instead of electrib blue it turned lightning blonde! I think I was the only one who saw her hair change colour. It was my turn next to meet the eyes of horror. Instead of looking at them in fear like my fellow peeps I gave him a glare of my own. When he saw this the teacher raised an eyebrow in amusement, but even with a different look I still felt the chill go down into my soul. I didn't know if my hair had changed colour like Mackenzie's and Stacie's but I had a pretty strong feeling in the top of my head that it did.

Once he had finished his staring investigation he turned around and started to write on the chalkboard, as he did Stacie leaned towards Mackenzie and whispered," did you see what happened when he looked at you?"

Mackenzie was about to answer when she caught sight of an object flying past her head and right at Stacie.

Before Mackenzie could warn Stacie, Stacie got pegged dead centre in the forehead! After the impact Stacie put a hand to where she was hit and cried out," OW that hurt! Who threw that?"

"I did." We all looked up at the front of the class to see the teacher leaning against the chalkboard and starring straight at Stacie.

Everyone's jaw dropped open in shock, the teacher crossed his arms as he continued what he was saying," I don't like it when students talk behind my back Miss Kilbride. So let it be a warning to the rest of you, for it won't be pretty if I have to throw something two more times. Am I understod?" Everyone immediatly nodded their heads in fear.

The little smile of satisfaction reappeared on the teacher's face as he moved to the side of the chalkboard and said in his still serious voice," now as to those who have been wondering, my name is Sensai Sohma or to you Canadains Mr.Sohma."

At that one name Stacie, Mackenzie and I all turned a ghostly white. For if you didn't know Sohma was the last name of the cursed family which Tohru Honda lives with**_,(A/NI probably didn't need to explain that but I just felt like it.)_**

Mr.Sohma must have seen the look of horror on our faces because he looked over at us and asked in the least bit of concerned voice," is something the matter girls?"

I don't know how or why but all at the same time the three of us responded," no Sensai Sohma."

The smile on "Mr." Sohma's face grew bigger as he said in a bit less...just a bit serious voice,"good, now everyone get out your english and get started on the work I've written on the board."

Everyone looked up at the chalkboard ready to get started on work they knew would be impossibly hard. But for some odd reason, instead of seeing the english writting they were use to they saw japanese writting. Well actually everybody but Stacie, Mackenzie and me saw japanese words, we didn't even know that they saw japanese until Corey Mel who sat behind Stacie raised his hand and said,"um... Mr.Sohma. We don't know how to read japanese."

Mr.Sohma raised an eyebrow in fake confusement as he said," oh really? That's strange, by the looks of it Miss Bishop, Miss Kilbride and Miss Wygergangs can read it just fine."

Hearing our last names said we looked up from the work we had been focusing on. Seeing that he had gotten our attention Mr.Sohma said," Miss Bishop please tell me what you see written on the board."

Not wanting to get hit in the head with a piece of chalk like Stacie Mackenzie quickly said," yes Sen...I mean Mr.Sohma. It says to write in as best detail your favorite legend or myth."

Mr.Sohma nodded while turning towards me and asking," Miss Wygergangs what lengend or myth have you choosen?"

"Th...the legend of the chinese zodiac." I answered as simply as possible.

Squeesing my blue jeans and skin as tight as possible I thought in my mind,' **_oh please tell me that didn't make him suspicious of me knowing the Sohma family curse, hell I'm hoping he doesn't even know about the curse himself!_**'

Mr.Sohma smiled evily and said," interesting choice Miss Wygergangs. I'm guessing that you, Miss Kilbride and Miss Bishop got that legend from these books?" Reaching from behind his back Mr.Sohma pulled out our Fruits Basket books.

All three of our eyes went wide with shock as one by one...by one we said in our heads,' **_oh shit!_**' and, '**_Oh double shit_**!' and , '**_Oh TRIPLE SHIT!'_**

We knew that one of us had to reply or else the class would start getting even more scared then they were already. Taking a deep breathe Stacie replied in a voice that almsot cracked,"uh, um yes Mr.Sohma."

Mr.Sohma walked over to our desks and pur our books on the rightful owners desk and said," very well. But next time I suggest you use something that's not from a 'cursed' book girls. Well, not that you know what your suppose to do, DO IT!" The class that was frozen in place suddenly regained motion as they went into over drive to work on their tasks. Mr.Sohma casually made his way to the back of the room where he seated himself in Mr.Nead's special black chair.

Taking the risk I scribbled on a scrap piece of paper," **we are so dead if he knows about the curse. And why the hell did we call him Sensai of all things?"**

After folding the piece of paper I handed it over to Stacie, she read over it quickly and handed it up to Mackenzie. Once Mackenzie finished she wrote her reply on her own scrap of paper and handed it to Stacie, Stacie gave it to me along with her own reply on another piece of paper.

Since Stacie read my note first I read her response first. On it it read," **I know, and I have no idea but I'm never going to say it again, if I do slap me across the mouth!**" I looked over at Stacie and gave a firm nodd.

I now opened Mackenzie's note," **I think so too, did you hear him say 'cursed' like it was an evil word or something when he gave us back our books?" **Now that Mackenzie mentioned it Mr.Sohma did say the word 'cursed' when he gave us our books.

Getting another piece of paper I started to write down a response but stopped abruptly when something hit me in the back of head. I looked down at the now motionless object to see that it was a piece of chalk! That told me right away who had thrown it.

Knowing it was a big mistake I slowly looked back at where Mr.Sohma was sitting to see... nothing but an empty chair! Which meant only two things.

1) He was right behind me

or

2) He had left the room aminute ago and someone else threw the chalk.

Not wanting to get my hopes up about number two, I slowly turned around to see that number one was right. Mr.Sohma was standing right behind me and was looking unhappier then ever.

Once again he crossed his arms and said," I do not appreciate it when students try to avoid the talking behind my back rule by writing notes instead. Like Miss Wygergangs had just attempted."

As he said my last name he put his right hand on top of my head, and although my hair seperated his hand from my scalp I could still feel all of my bones and muscles go rigid from the freezing chill of his touch.

Mr.Sohma removed his hand after a minute of frozen torture and went back to his temporary desk. With his butt parked in the chair he glared at Stacie, Mackenzie and me and said," you have one more strike you three, then after that things will start to get ugly. Now back to work!"

Doing as we were told we quickly turned back to our assignment and for the rest of the first period all we did was write, and when we finished early we read our independent books.The whole time the class was as silent as a cemetery.

* * *

**_ElementalDemoness23- again i am srry for the boring chapter and the next one to come, but if u live through it then u get the really good stuff.Oh and keep reviewing Im wy ahead of my friend and her FB ficcy!_**


	5. The Devil's Name is Known

**_ElementalDemoness23-I can't believe the reviews I'm getting, and here I thought this fanfic of mine wasn't worthy for the world to read.Oh and again this chapter might be a little boring but at least it's more entertaining then the last one._**

**_Disclaimer- Me no ownee this ficcy...but I still wanna!_**

**_Thanks to...crystalfeathers, Mysticaquawolf123 and anime-pwincess-vickii.Give them a hand of applause folks!

* * *

Gone to a Fruity World_**

**_Chapter Four_**

_**The Devil's Name is Known!**_

Outside at recess Mackenzie,Stacie and me stood in a little circle near the back gym doors in our winter coats and boots**_.(A/N-Just to be descriptive I'm going to tell you what we were wearing the day this all happened. I was wearing dark blue jeans, a long sleeve maroon shirt. Stacie was wearing regular blue jeans, a brown t-shirt with a long sleeve half shirt that ties up in the front that was army coloured. Mackenzie was wearing light blue jeans and an almost sleeveless t-shirt that was stripped with white, pink and yellow. Now my coat is red and has grey stripes down the sleeves and my boots are pink. Stacie has a black coat with a fake fur trimmed hood, Stacie doesn't like wearing boots so she had a pair of black and white sneakers on. Mackenzie has a bit too big heavy brown coat and brown hiking boots she rarely wears. I have no idea why she wore them that day, oh and my hair was down and a bit shaggy. Stacie's hair was in two little french braids on either side of her head and Mackenzie's hair was down and a bit frizzy. There now that my consious is clear for not telling you these things earlier I shall continue with the very long...long story...which I'm still writing on paper.)_**

We were all very tense and not to mention super paranoid, we couldn't stand still for one minute without looking over our shoulders at least three times!

After checking behind her Mackenzie turned back to us and said," O.K. this is very bad. We have a crazy guy with the same last name as the cursed family from our manga books for a substitute teacher! If that isn't a good sign that today's gonna be hell then I don't know what is."

Stacie was hugging herself when she asked," do you think he had anything to do with Mr.Nead's attack?"

I had a stern look on my face as I thought about that possibility, but I had to show Stacie and Mackenzie what I had found earlier before recess. I did a quick scan around the area before I pulled out my Fruits Basket book and held it out to them on a certain page while saying," I have a good feeling that our teacher isn't a teacher at all. This page use to have a close up picture of Akito Sohma looking out his window at Tohru, and now look what's there."

Mackenzie and Stacie's mouths dropped open in utter horror, on the page I showed them there was nothing but a black page with what looked like lightning going across it.

"What are you looking at girls?" Came the serious yet questioning voice from behind me.Quickly closing the book and hiding it behind my back Mackenzie, Stacie and me spun around to face the king of evil school.

**_(A/N-I know I make the characters cross their arms alot but I can think of any other actions for them to do!) _**Mr.Sohma crossed his arms as he looked down at us with his eyes of death, all three of us showed our most convincing smiles as I replied," um, nothing much just talking about our favorite graphic novels."

Mr.Sohma raised an eyebrow in interest as he took another step towards us and asked," do you mean the graphic novels that have the cursed family that has the same last name as me?"

We exchanged nervous looks with each other, Mackenzie was about to reply when the bell rang to go back inside. Mr.Sohma first looked back at the school before he turned back to us and ordered," get inside, but don't think you still can't answer that question later."

He turned his back to us and headed towards the doors. but he only took five steps before I coughed out,"Akito!" At this he stopped walking and gave us a look over his shoulder that could kill.

Knowing that the other teachers outside on yard duty might get suspicious of what he was doing he continued on. Once he was out of earshot Mackenzie and Stacie slapped me in the back of the head...very hard I might add.

Rubbing my head I yelled at them," what the hell was that for? I was just proving my hypothesis to be true."

"Yeah, but knowing Akito from the books he could have very well killed us on the spot!" Mackenzie was on the verge of screeching like a bat after the earful she gave me. Infact she was so pissed I thought I could see steam coming out of her ears!

Stacie on the other hand was freaking out, she kept walking forward then she would stop and nibble on her finger nails. As she did this she said in a petrified squeaky voice," we're dead! Oh my God we're DEAD! I just know he's gonna kill us now, why did you have to say his name Jenna? WHY?"

I looked down at the book in my hands as I walked forward towards the doors, slowly I turned each page as I replied to Stacie," because I want an adventure."

That remark made Stacie and Mackenzie exchange worried looks before they came up beside me, Mackenzie asked me," what are you talking about? 'You want an adventure'?"

I was going to reply but I stopped myself and said instead," O.K. either I'm seeing things or Shigure is talking to us."

They looked down from either side of me at the page I had just turned to. On it was a picutre of Shigure Sohma who was smiling, beside him was a speech bubble that read," **_I would be careful of what you wish for young mouse, you might get it. But your friends probably don't want the same thing...And yes I am talking to you three._**"

I pointed to the last part that was written and said," that last part wasn't there before, and there was never a picture of Shigure alone on this page before...And why did he refer to me as a young mouse?"

Mackenzie grabbed the book out of my hands and closed it. She put it under her arm and ran into the school, leaving Stacie and me with dumbstruck looks on our faces.

We shook it off and ran inside after her, when we saw her run into the class we each thought the same thing,' **_she's gonna show the book to Akito!_**' At this thought we bolted into the class, and not watching where we were going we almost ran into Mr.Sohma!

Slamming on the breaks we stopped only mere inches away from him, Mr.Sohma looked down at us with a sly smile on as he put his hands on our shoulders**_,(A/N-Which almost killed us because the chill we felt was so strong.)_** and said," ah just in time girls. I was just telling the class it was time for gym, and seeing how it's my first day I thought I'd be nice and play a game instead of making you do rigorous excersises."

Both me and Stacie gulped down hard at the thought of doing a million push-ups on our pinkies. But what really started to make us sweat was the idea of playing one of "his" games.

I was going to ask Mr.Sohma what we were going to be playing but Mackenzie beat me to it by stepping beside Stacie and asking," what game dod you have in mind Aki...Mr.Sohma?"

Mr.Sohma released his grip on our shoulders as he replied," one you're all fairly familiar with..."

...10 minutes later in the gym

"Dodge Ball!" Mr.Sohma said this while throwing two dodge balls to two people on either side of the gymnasim.

Stacie, Mackenzie and I all exchanged horroified looks. I mean we should have known that a violent guy such as Akito would choose a game like dodge ball. Well at least this game was a classroom favorite, the two people holding the balls stepped up to the middle line ready to get the war started.

Mr.Sohma raised a hand and said," all the rules will be the same except one! Instead of there being a limit of where you may aim, you can now throw the ball anywhere you like. The head, the neck and anywhere else you can think of. Now GO!"

Mackenzie, Stacie and I dropped our mouths open even more, it was unbelieveable! Mr.Sohma just took a safe and fun game and turned it into a game where you better be good at ducking and dodging. Realizing that fact we quickly closed our mouths and started putting up our guard.**_(A/N-Smartest thing to do at that moment.)_**

We had only just started playing and already three people were on the bench with bright red patches on their face,**_(A/N-They got hit in the face by dodge balls that flew at them like lightning.) _**Seeing how badly my friends were getting hurt the three of us got really pissed, and I think that's what Akito's plan was all along. It was like he could sense our anger, once our blood started to boil he started to smile like a shark!

Mackenzie was the only one out of the three of us that saw that smile, so when a small blue dodge ball came flying at her she caught it like a frog would catch a fly. But instead of throwing it back across the gym she whipped it at...believe it or not, she whipped it at Akito!

At the force she whipped the ball both Stacie and me thought that whatever limb would get hit with that ball would immediatly break on impact.

The ball was only mere centimetres away from Mr.Sohma when out of thin air he caught it! And he was looking in the exact opposite direction too!

After he caught the ball he looked straight over at Mackenzie, thus causing her hair to change colour again. Slowly he turned completely in her direction as he said," nice throw Miss Bishop, too bad it's target is much faster then it is. Let's see if it's next target is just as fast."

Without warning he whipped the blue dodge ball right back at Mackenzie, who sadly wasn't as fast as Mr.Sohma, the ball hit her in the leg causing her to fall to her knees while fighting back tears.

Immediatly everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at what was happening. Me and Stacie ran over to Mackenzie as soon as she got hit, mr.Sohma on the other hand slowly walked over to us and never broke eye contact with Mackenze at all. When he got about ten steps away from us he stopped and kneeled down to our eye level, in a voice that hould have belonged to the devil he said to us," You can try all you want but one way or another you'll learn the lesson I'm trying to teach. Starting with whiskers, fur and claws." The last part he whipsered so as not to let the rest of the class hear him.

Before we could say anything Mr.Sohma pointed towards the gym doors and said," bring her to the office to get some ide for that." More than happy to, we quickly put Mackenzie's arms around our necks and slowly made our way to the office.

As soon as we got out in the hallway the tears that Mackenzie had been holding in came flooding down her face.**_(A/N-The real Mackenzie wouldn't be caught dead crying so she's a little off character in this story.)_** Instead of whimpering and sniffling she said through clenched teeth," Akito's going to end up killing someone at this rate. We have to do something or else we're goners like Shigure told me."

Mackenzie avoided eye contact with us the whole time she spoke and she didn't even look up after we sat her down in the chair.Stacie was more curoise then I was about what Mackenzie had just said because she asked," what do you,'like Shigure told you'?"

Mackenzie finally looked up at us with red swollen eyes from crying and replied,"after I grabbed the book from you and ran inside I opened the book again and saw Shigure with his arms crossed and a supposedly hurt expression. In the speech bubble it said,"**_ that wasn't very nice. I was just trying to help you girls out and that was the thanks I got!"_** I was stunned at first but I got over it in quickly. I felt kinda stupid at first but I ended up asking Shigure why he was talking to us and why Akito had come here. I closed and reopened the book for a split second and looking at the page I saw that it had changed. Shigure's picture and the words in the speech bubble had completely changed. In the speech bubble it read,"**_ well in a nut shell Akito is there to bring three certain people back to this dimension, I'm not positive who those three people would be but I have a pretty good intuition that says it's you and your two cute friends. As for the first question, I am talking to you to give you this warning, oh and for my well being could you keep this little chit-chat meeting hush hush?"_** "

Stacie and me just looked at Mackenzie for a moment to try and get this new information into our heads. When we did we almost started to cry,**_(A/N-That would not be out of my character or Stacie's, we really are very dramatic about certain things...At that moment that was defitnitly a time to literally break down.) _**Mackenzie must have seen the fear and terror in our eyes because she said to us," I don't know about you guys but I'm going to get this whole bullshit over with. At next recess I'm gonna confront Akito, if we don't he'll most likely start going after our friends or maybe even worse...our family."

We knew Mackenzie was right, the longer we avoided Akito the longer we risk putting other people in danger. Taking a deep breathe I said to Mackenzie,"you're not going to be alone when you do it, I'm gonna be there too." " Same here, although I have a very strong feeling I'm going to kick myself for this decision later." Stacie's last comment put a smile back on our faces, the smiles didn't last long though. Especially in my case, in order to be there to support my best manga loving buds against a crazy manga man I had to miss out on lunch, which meant skipping out on the last chance I had to see and say good bye to my mom.

* * *

**_ElementalDemoness23-OK people that's a wrap, now the next two chapters might be a bit short but they're so much better then these last two...Just to be nice to my friend I'm gonna give you the name of her Fruits Basket fanfic that I'm included in, it's called A Mix of Two Worlds...Maybe now she'll stop bugging me._**


	6. The Confrontation

****

**_ElementalDemoness23-OK I lied this chapter is the only short one, the next one I think is the really moody one but not short. This is the second time I've updated so I don't have anyone to thank yet, but maybe next chappie._**

**_Disclaimer-you know how it goes.

* * *

_**

Gone to a Fruity World

**_Chapter Five_**

_**The Confrontation**_

"Hi mom, it's Jenna. I'm just calling to let you know I won't be coming home for lunch, Stacie and Mackenzie are taking me out for lunch at the resteraunt as a late birthday present. So I'll see you after school O.K.? Love ya mom." With that I hung up, I had just left the last words I'd ever say to my mom on the answering machine, making it that much harder for me to keep my word about sticking with my friends when they needed me the most. And in this case they really needed me to be with them when they face Akito at recess. Which was coming up in a few minutes.

"Now that your energy has been depleated you may have some more reading time if you wish, if not then I have 30 math work sheets you can choose." Mr.Sohma said almost every word as if he was annoyed with the whole world.

Everyone knew after that dodge ball game that reading was defitnitly better then any work we would get from Mr.Sohma. Every now and then Stacie, Mackenzie or me would look back at Mr.Sohma from our desks, and every time we would see him looking right back at us. At some points we would make eye contact, thus causing our hair to flash colours and send chills down our spines.

After fifteen minutes of kinda reading and shivering from chills the bell rang for lunch and at the same time my stomach growled deep and loud.Propping my head on my desk I whined to no one in particular," just my luck. The day I get to go face to face with a pure evil dude I have to starve, I know that's gonna help with that...NOT!"

"Oh stop your complaining Jenna, you know we wouldn't let you stay at school because of a certain task without giving you some food." Mackenzie said this while giving me half of the contents in her lunch,**_ (A/N-Mainly the things she didn't want to eat...but hey in the situation I was in I had to take what I got.)_**

At the sight of food I quickly sat up and smiled, that smile got even bigger when she gave me her can of Cola. I looked at them with sheer happiness in my eyes when I said," you guys are the best, I bet I would die if you guys weren't with me."

Before I could say anything else Stacie and Mackenzie slapped their hands over my mouth, through their hands I mumbled," mat mas mhat mor?" **_(A/N-This is what I was really asking," what was that for?") _**

Stacie looked at the back of the class before replying," saying something like that might give Akito ideas. And we don't want him to try anything when things get started."

After nodding in understandment and ripping their hands off of my mouth I said to them," good call. So when we do get in his face just what exactly are we going to say?"

An earie silence fell upon us at this realization, obviously non of us had thought about what we were going to say to Akito when it got to that point.

In a mad rush Mackenzie grabbed a piece of paper and started to scribble things down, as she did that I started to chow down. Stacie played watch dog and kept a sharp eye out for a certain manga character.

After a minute or two Mackenzie asked me," O.K. how does this sound. 'Listen you brought to life drawing you may have tricked everyone in the school. But we know who you really are and it's time you returned to your book, if you don't you'll really regret it.' So?"

Stacie thought about it for a moment then replied," it was kind of cliche and I have a really strong feeling that he's gonna ask how he's going to regret it. It's a no go with me, what do you think Jenna?"

When she asked me I was just sucking the last bit of pop out of the can Stacie had given me. After putting it down the bell rang for lunch to start, I let out a depressed a sigh before I replied," well it looks like we gotta wing it, so say your prayers because this is the last chance you get." I gathered up my trash from lunch and threw it out.**_(A/N-Just because I was about to face my enemy it didn't mean I couldn't take a moment and be a clean student.)_**

As soon as I turned my back to the trash can and the door which was right beside it, I heard it slam shut. Looking at Mackenzie and Stacie's faces ,**_(A/N-Which were almost transparent because they were so white.)_** I knew the time had come to confront the spawn of the devil.

Not being quick enough to gather my courage to turn around and face Akito, he high kicked my in the back. And let me tell you now, feeling someone's shoe hit you right in the middle of your spine hurts like HELL!

Mackenzie and Stacie quickly helped me up off the cold floor which I had just kissed, back up on my feet I knew what I was going to say to Akito. Putting my own twisted grin on I said to him," well today certainly has been interesting so far. First chalk, then a dodge ball and now a foot, wow you must really hate girls. Or better yet, you must really fear them. I mean the only people who have gotten hurt by you is me, and my two friends here, care to explain Mr.Sohma. Oh, I mean Akito!" **_(A/N-Don't you just love spontanious words that flow freely from your mouth?)_**

Akito just stood where he was for a moment with his eyes shadowed by his hair. Then out of no where Akito smiled and said," I had a feeling you knew all along, and I'm glad you know. It saves me the time of explaining what I've done, and thus putting me this much closer to completeting my task."

Mackenzie gathered up maybe a minute or two's worth of courage and asked," and just what task might that be Akito?"

Smiling like a shark Akito replied," I didn't expect the smartest girl in school to ask that question, especially after my stupid cousin gave you some tips. The answer to that question is simple: you three girls are my task."

The look of 100 confusion on our faces must have just amused him so badly, his smile grew even bigger as he leaned against the nearest desk. Getting comfortable he continued his explanation," you see back at home there's a certain litte legend that has been passed down the Sohma family for generations. This legend says that when the curse first fell upon the Sohma family three children ran away from the family in hope of finding a way to break the curse, during their search they found a portal to another dimension. In this new dimension there was no such thing as real curses or spirits, with that knowlegde the three children were able to find new families and they didn't have to worry about the curse any loner. But what they didn't know was that the curse still lived within them and could never be removed, with each new generation the curse changed the animal that possed them. This generation the three children are possed by the rat or mouse depending on the gender, a cat and a dog." Akito said thsi all like a real teacher and he was back on his feet pacing back and forth.

When he finished he looked back at us with expectation in his eyes. That one look told the three of us exactly what we 'didn't' want to know. Stacie was the one who spoke the one question that would confirm or not our worst belief," so what you're saying is that the three of us are the generation with the Sohma curse?"

"Ding, ding, ding and the slowest horse crosses the finish line! And you know very well know that that means you have Sohma blood in you as well." Akito started out in a mocking voice but it slowly made it's way lower to a cold serious voice.

Telling us that we had Sohma blood told us one more scary and truthful fact. That fact was that every person born into the Sohma family or has any trace of Sohma blood in them,**_(A/N-Especially if they're possed by the zodiac spirits.)_** is under the rule of Akito.

Mackenzie was one of those people who didn't like to be bossed around,**_(A/N-Explaining her utter hate towards school and teachers.)_** so I wasn't surprised when she burst out," Sohma blood or not we won't do a single damn thing you tell us. So you might as well return to the book you crawled out of." If Mackenzie bursts you know for sure by the dead serious look on her face.

The twisted smile of evil returned to Akito's face when he said," oh, don't worry about that. I'll be leaving in just a minute. But I won't be going empty handed." Akito pulled his famous magic act by materializing the first Fruits Basket book from behind his back and showing it to us.

Akito opened the book to the exact middle where just like in the second one there was a page that was blank except for black lightning. In perfect timing lightning flashed outside, causing us to jump out of our skins. But what was even more surprising was that Akito was walking with the book in front of him. Every time Akito took a step towards us we would take a step back.

Unfortunatly for us we soon ran out of room to back step and ended up with our backs against the black board, Akito stopped one step away from us and said," time to go home girls." The book suddenly errupted like a volcano, unleashing a vortex of spiraling neon colours, but the fun didn't stop there. The worst part was that the vortex started to act like a giant vaccum cleaner and sucked everything into it. Including the three of us!

* * *

**_ElementalDemoness23- Alright after this I'm gonna do a little searching around on my computer to see if I can't update the other stories I've got going...Which I wouldn't mind getting some fresh reviews or burns from either. Until then u just gotta chillax until I get my next chapter finished and typed up._**


	7. Blue Fur and Whiskers

****

**_ElementalDemoness23-Thank almighty God and Saint Jimmy(listen to Green Day to figure that one out) I finished this monster of a chapter. To all my reviewers who have been paitently waiting for this I'm sorry it took so long, something happened that forced me to retype all of this chapter and the the ones following. You should really thank CrystalFeathers who made me go into hyper typing mode...kinda:P Any-hoodles plz enjoy the chpater that was almost never retyped!_**

**_Disclaimer-Don't wanna say it but I will, I DO NOT OWN FB...I hope u stupid lawyers are happy now.

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Six_**

_**Blue Hair and Whiskers!**_

Before we had a chance to grab onto anything we were violently sucked into the vortex, all around us the bright neon colours swirled and danced together.

But these beautful colours weren't enough to keep our tempers down, Stacie was the first one to speak her mind," that son of a bitch! He didn't give us a warning what-so-ever!"

"I know, I mean I didn't even get a chance to throw something at him for what he did to me earlier!" With her arms crossed Mackenzie fumed.

While Stacie and Mackenzie had their pouting fest they didn't notice that they were transforming. Just to be the nice person I was I decided to let them know ," hey guys, I don't know if you've noticed or not, but your body is giving itself a makeover." This stopped the both of them in the middle of what they were whining about, and when they looked at me their eyes grew huge in wonderment.

Mackenzie was going to say something but I interrupted and said," yes I am aware that my appearance is changing too."

Mackenzie had a kind of confused look on her face as she asked," if you know, how come your not freaking out like I feel I should be?"

I casually shrugged my shoulders and replied," I'm not really sure but I think it's because I'm so use to being a weirdo myself that it seems like a normal everyday thing to me...Um,Stacie.Are you feeling alright?"

When I looked over at Stacie she seemed to be a bit on the queasy side. Lifting up a handful of hair that had doubled in length and showing me a puppy's sad face she wailed," NO! It'll take forever for me to braid my hair not to mention brushing it!...Ooo look at this beautiful skirt and jean combination. Oh and this green tank top is just adorable!" Mackenzie and I rolled our eyes in disbelief but didn't bother to try and stop Stacie from admiring her new wardrobe.

Mackenzie glanced down at her own clothes and said," that's odd my clothes are exactly the same, unlike yours and Miss Fashion Queen over there.They may look a little on the cartoony side but still they're pretty much the same...I was looking forward to free set of clothes too."

"The same can't be said for your hair though, it looks like a blueberry exploded on your head!" Stacie said this while trying to hold in a fit of giggles, but was doing a horrible job so far. Mackenzie grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled it infront of her once hazel green but now almost lime coloured eyes. Only to almost faint at the sight of electric blue hair which was actually shorter then her once blonde coloured hair.**_(A/N-Me and Stacie didn'r mention the flashing of her hair earlier because we thought she might think we were mental and were best friends with the men in white coats)_**

Stacie almost blew up with laughter until Mackenzie gave her a death glare, she looked over at me with her glare when I let out a little snicker and said,"well at least I'm not the only one who had a colour tone change, look at how unnaturally blonde those streaks are in your hair Jenna."

Copying what Mackenzie did I grabbed a handful of hair and pulled it in front of my eyes, and it wasn't easy seeing howmy hair was only at shoulder length. But some how I still managed to get a good hard look at my hair, which like Mackenzie had pointed out had unbelieveably blonde streaks in it. What was really unbelieveable was that there were only two and they were pretty big in width.

I thought about how our transformations were different yet the same, then it occured to me," I think I know how it works. We each had everything change except for one thing that's close to our heads, with Stacie is was her hair(kinda), with Mackenzie it's her clothes and with me it's...what is the same thing about me?"

No expressions and three words gave me my answer," take a guess."

I knew exactly what the same thing was about me, my freckles.**_(A/N-I could be an old withered lady and I'd still have my freckles! I've had them since I was three, they'll never leave me even if I go to another dimension!)_**

Letting a sigh of frustration out I said," whatever, so where do you think this little tunnel of fun is taking us?"

"Hmm, let me see.We went up against a nut job who came from our favorite manga series, then we have a small conversation with a very perverted character from our favorite manga series, and now we've been sucked into on of our favorite manga books. My best guess is that it just might be inside the manga bookm where exactly I'm not sure. I just hope it's gonna be a soft landing ." Mackenzie said all of this while counting the things on her fingers.

"Well wherever we're gonna end up it's gonna happen soon, I can see the light at the end of the tunnel." Pointing this out to us Stacie actually sounded a bit serious.

Mackenzie and I looked forward and just as Stacie had said there was a light that was slowly growing bigger and bigger as we got closer to it. In no time at all the light had gotten so bright that we had to cover our newly coloured eyes.**_(A/N-Stacie's eyes changed from brown to green and my eyes changed from almost black brown eyes to dark green eyes.)_**

Not until we felt a warm gust of wind did we put our hands down, and with the sight we saw before us we thought we would never blink. At that moment we were free falling from what looked to be three thousand feet and below us was a whole different landscape of small little houses a few sky scrapers ever now and then. But we also saw lush green patches of trees and flowers, all of it was just breathe taking. Especially since everything was animated.

"O.K. now I know I've got to be dreaming because I've never seen anything as beautiful as this in real life." Stacie said this in a kind of trance like voice.

Well both Stacie and me were to dazzled to notice the small little house with a red roof which we were about to smash through, but luckily for us Mackenzie was awake and alert because in a pretty nervous voice she said to us," dream or not I have a really strong feeling that when we hit the roof of that house it's gonna hurt...Alot!"

Now noticing the house ourselves Stacie and me grabbed Mackenzie in a big hug as we came screaming and crashing down through the houses roof. Only to end up landing on top of Kyo Sohma,(the cat) Yuki Sohma,(the rat) and Shigure Sohma. The result of this landing ended up with six little poofs, with me starring at Yuki who had turned into the rat. Mackenzie starring at Kyo who had turned into the cat and Stacie starring at Shigure who had turned into the dog. The only thing that really got the three of us screaming and running around in circles was the fact that I had turned into a brown mouse with yellow stripes, Mackenzie had turned into a cat...with blue fur**_(A/N-That's right I said BLUE fur)_** and Stacie had turned into a dog.

Kyo looked at us with a furious look as his bright orange fur stood up on end, he yelled at the top of his lungs,"Who the hell are you three?" All we did was just stand where we were, frozen like statues.

Shigure walked over in front of us to prevent Kyo from strangling the answers out of us, he then smiled or what looked like a smile from a dog as he said to us," oh good, I was hoping you three would arrive soon. I just didn't expect you to show up so soon."

"Shigure-san do you know these girls?" We all looked up to see the one person we really admired, Tohru Honda**_!(A/N-Mackenzie,Stacie and me don't admire Tohru anymore but for the sake of this story which I wrote like last year I won't change any of the this stuff.)_** Tohru was looking down at us with her curious and confused turquoise eyes.

In reply Shigure said," well let's just say I've spoken with them and I knew they would be...'Dropping' by some time this week."

Finally gathering up my voice I yelled at Shigure while pointing my fing...I mean paw at him," if you knew Akito was going to send us here why didn't you warn us?"

At HIS name Yuki walked over to me and asked," what do you mean Akito sent you here?"

Before I could reply all six of us turned back into our human selves, too bad we were all completely naked!

Thinking fast Mackenzie, Stacie and I quickly turned around while covering our feminin parts, Tohru being the extremely nice person she was, quickly gave us our clothes and rushed us up to her room. Once we heard the door click with the lock we all let out a deep sigh of relief. While the three of us got redressed Tohru starred at the floor utterly confused about what was going on, after I had pulled my hot pink t-shirt on with a black heart on it I said to Tohru," that was way too close for comfort. You're lucky you don't have to worry about embarrasing moments like that Tohru."

Tohru looked up to see the three of us smiling at her, Tohru smiled back as she said," well when you live with these three guys you learn to be a little more cautious.If I may ask, why is it you three turned into the same animals as Sohma-kun, Kyo-kun and Shigure-san?" Tohru's eyes were filled with concern when she asked this, who the concern was for I didn't know.

Stacie was the one to reply..or tried to reply anyway," well before Akito sucked us into the book he told us something about this generation turning into the ract, cat and dog but I was too scared to be really paying attention."

Tohru was about to say something when there was a light knock on the door followed by Shigure's cheery voice saying," hey could you girls come out here when your done getting dressed. I think you have some explaining to do." We heard his footsteps walk back down to the kitchen.

Tohru got up off of her bed and walked to the door and opened it, before she went out in the hall she turned back to with a smile and said,"come on, I'm sure it'll be alright."

We first looked at each other a little worried, but we ended up turning back to Tohru with soft little smiles as we nodded and followed Tohru out in the hallway and down into the kitchen where we saw Yuki with a bit of an edgy expression, and then there was Mr.Happy,(Kyo) who was leaning against the nearest wall looking pissed off as always.And of course there was Shigure who was standing with his little smile on his face.

When we stopped in the middle of the kitchen Shigure walked towards us and said,"to make things a little less tense in here let's get your names."

Non of us wanted to say anything but thanks to a little shove from behind by Mackenzie and Stacie it was obvious that they would rather have me as the groups spoke person. Giving a little bow I said," my name is Jenna Wygergangs, this is Mackenzie Bishop and Stacie Kilbride." I had a nagging urge to add in," pleased to meet you." But I decided it wouldn't be the smartest move.

"That's odd I would have expected you to be Sohma's with the whole animal thing." Yuki said this while giving us suspicious looks, which got the three of to start getting goose bumps.

Shigure must have noticed this because he quickly put in," actually if the legend is true then they have a little bit of Sohma blood in them."

"And just what legend is that? 'Cause I'm pretty sure there was nothing mentioned about three girls with the zodic spirits that have been already taken in the Zodiac legend." Kyo said this with a very agitated note in his voice.

Yuki must have been a pretty good listener when he was little because he asked Shigure a little shocked," Shigure you're not talking about the three runaway Sohma's legend are you?"

Shigure's little smile grew even bigger as he replied a little more seriously," yes actually I am. I knew you would catch on quickly Yuki-kun."

Tohu must have been really confused because she didn't hesitate to ask," please Shigure-san could you tell me the legend?"

"Of course I can. Let's see, Akito-san told it to me like this.' Long ago when the Sohma's had first been cursed by the zodiac spirits three children who had been determind to break the curse ran away from home in search of a cure. As they searched they came across a portal to another dimension that had no such thing as monsters, magic or spirits. Seeing this as a golden opportunity to start over with no curse, the three children entered the portal and soon joined with a new family each, who they could hug with no fear of changing into an animal. But what they didn't know was that with each generation they passed on the spirit that had never left them.Each time the spirit was passed on it was different.No one but the head of the family knew who had possessed the spirit, thus it being erased from the memory of the other Sohma's.' I guessing that you three lucky girls must be the generation with the curse. And what a coincidence that you just happen to be the rat, dog and cat."

With her fists balled at her sides Stacie burt out in a furious tone as well as tears,"we're not lucky Shigure.I mean how would you feel if one day out of no where a guy with anger management issues beats up your teacher and takes his place. Then in the middle of the day you get sucked into your favorite book before you can get a chance say good bye to your parents or brothers or sisters. Would you feel lucky Shigure?"

Before Shigure could reply,(which I highly doubt he would have seeing how he had a dumbstruck look on his face.) Stacie went running out of the house leaving everyone,(ecxept Kyo) with worried faces.

Shigure let out a sigh of depression as he said," I guess I should have given you guys a little bit more of a warning about what Akto-san was planning on doing."

Mackenzie crossed her arms and asked in an agitated voice," you think?"

I turned to Mackenzie with a stern look and said ," Mackenzie don't be like that. We might be in another dimension but that doesn't mean we should start acting like Kyo."

"Hey!" Kyo shouted this with a really angry look on his face.

I quickly waved my hands in front of me as I said in a panic," no offense or anythn Kyo. I'm just trying to get a point across."

"Fine just don't use me as an example." Kyo said while gesturing towards himself with his thumb.

"Um, I'm going to go check on your friend." Tohru said this while heading towards the door. Once she had shut the door behind her I let out a deep and long sigh of exhaustion.

Yuki wlked over to us and asked dead serious," tell me, is everything Stacie-chan said true? Did Akito really attack your teacher then send you here?"

Looking down at the ground I replied a little depressed," yeah, every word she said is true. Although I wish it weren't and all of this is a really realistic nightmare."

Meanwhile outside in the woods near the house...

"This is so unfair , why do I have to be punished just because of my stupid ancestores?" Stacie said this while kicking a stone around in her newly aquired flip flops.

Stopping beside a tree she sat down and rested her head against the tree's firm trunk, although the bark was a little irritating. She had just closed her eyes and started to dream of her house and family when she felt a firm little hand on her shoulder. Although she didn't want to she had no choice but to open her eyes, when she did she saw the one who she knew would make her feel better. It was Tohru, Tohru looked down at Stacie with a little smile as she asked," are you gonna be ok?"

Stacie pulled her knees up close to her face and replied,"I'm not sure. I feel horrible for lashing out at Shigure. I mean all he was doing was explaining how the three of us ended up crashing through the rof. He probably thinks thinks I'm a little jerk now." Tohru just shook her head at that last remark.

Sitting down beside Stacie she said," no of course he doesn't think you'er a jerk. He probably doesn't even remember it by now."

Stacie allowed herself to show a little smile while saying," I hope you're right, it would really suck if Shigure didn't like me, especially since we're going to be here for a long time. Unles Akito all of a sudden grows a heart and send us back, and that will probably never happen in a million years."

Tohru gave Stacie a confused look and said," You should never judge someone, even if the first encounter with them was a horrible one. That's what my mom always told me."

Stacie's little smile grew bigger when she said," your mom's advice is always good Tohru. I wish I could meet her." At that remark Tohru looked down at the ground with a little bit of a frown tugging at her mouth.

Stacie saw this and started to panic," oh Tohru I'm sorry, did I say something to upset you? Oh please smile...POOF!" Stacie really wanted to make Tohru feel better so she did the one thing that always made someone feel better. She gave her a hug, but once she did she really wished he hadn't.

As soon as Stacie hugged Tohru she transformed into the dog! With tears pouring out of her eyes Stacie cried out," Oh come on! That can't happen when I hug a girl!" Stacie got so fristrated she started to bash her head against the tree, doing this got Tohru even more upset because she knew that sooner or later Stacie's skull would break!

Tohru quickly got in front of Stacie before she could ram into the tree like a bull, she then put her arms out and said with tears streaming down her face," Stacie-chan please stop your going to hurt yourself!"

Just then Yuki, Kyo, Mackenzie me came running around the tree and was stunned to see Stacie turned into a dog and Tohru crying.

Yuki walked over to Tohru, concerned he asked," Honda-san what happened? How did Stacie-chan transform?"

Turning towards Yuki Tohru replied while lowering her arms," it's strange Sohma-kun she changed when she hugged me. That shouldn't happen, should it?" As Yuki and Tohru talked Mackenzie and I went over to Stacie to calm her down,( she was starting to make a river from all her crying)

We were about to get Stacie to head over to a nearby tree incase she cganged back but stopped when we noticed Yuki and Kyo staring at us with horrified looks on their faces. Mackenzie stepped towards them asking," somethings very wrong isn't it? Because that look can only mean that something's wrong."

I think Yuki was about to answer but stopped himself and quickly looked away, Kyo did the same. That gesture told us that Stacie had just changed back, Stacie scurried over to her clothes, grabbed them and ran behind the nearest tree to get dressed. When she came back out she to said to Yuki and Kyo," ok it's safe now, you don't have to worry about going blind"

Yuki and Kyo, knowing that that last part wasn't necessary blushed in embarrasment, but it only lasted a second. Yuki cleared his throat as he said," it's never been heard of that the person changes when they hug the same gender. Akito-san must have done something before you came here. Did he do anything or give you anything when he took your teacher's place?"

We all thought about it for a minute but came up with nothing...except,"well I don't think this could cause it but Akito did throw a piece of chalk at Stacie and me in the head. Mackenzie got nailed in the knee with a small blue foam dodge ball after she tried to hit him in the head." I said this while rubbing the spot where Akito had hit me in the back of the head.

Kyo let out a little sneer as he leaned against the nearest tree and put his hands in his pockets. He said to us in his usual ticked off voice," I'm not surprised he threw it back at you. I bet he would have rather thrown a knife instead of the ball if he had had one on him."

"Is something wrong Jenna-chan?" Tohru asked this after she noticed that Stacie and I were rubbing our heads, while Mackenzie was rubbing her knee.

I don't know why but once I started to think about where I was hit it started to flare up with heat and a little hint of itchiness. Through a strained voice I replied," I'm not completely sure but it feels like the spot where the chalk hit me is heating up...AHHH! It burns!"

The heat from my head had gotten so intense it felt like someone had set it on fire. The same thing must have happened to Stacie and Mackenzie because they both started to fall to their knees in pain. Tohru quickly ran to me, then Stacie, then Mackenzie, but because we were all in pain at the same time she didn't get a chance to get a proper look at what was hurting us. Yuki and Kyo were in shock, they've never seen Tohru in such despair at the pain of others.

The pain was too much for us to handle, the next thing we knew we had tranformed into our animal forms. Yet the pain didn't seem to lessen with our shruken forms, instead it increased in twice the strength! Yuki noticed this by our claws straining to come out, he turned to Kyo and commanded," grab Mackenzie, I'll get Stacie. Honda-san you get Jenna then run to the house as fast as possible."

Although Kyo hated to do as he was told,(especially by Yuki) but he couldn't just leave the three of us here in so much pain. He ran over to Mackenzie and her head up against his arm, then he lifted her butt in the nookk of his other arm. When he stood back up he ended up carrying Mackenzie like a baby.

Tohru easily scooped me up in her hands, then carefully hugging me to her chest she ran back to the house like Yuki had ordered. Right behind her was Yuki who was cradling a kinda heavy Stacie in his arms, then there was Kyo who almost looked like he wasn;t holding anything at all, Mackenzie's blue fur was close to being the exact same colour of his school uniform.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once inside and tucked under the bright pink comforter on Tohru's bed we were able to fall asleep.But the pain was still there so we didn't change back.

Shigure, although confused as to why, he went and immediatly called Hatori Sohma, the Sohma's family doctor. The phone call went something like this.

Shigure-"Hello Hatori"

Hatori-"Yes, who is this?"

Shigure-"It's Shigure, do you think you could come down here for a few minutes,we've got some needy patients."

Hatori-"Who is it this time Shigure? Kyo or Yuki?"

Shigure-"No it's not Kyo OR Yuki."

Hatori-"Don't tell me Honda-san has gotten hurt."

Shigure-"No it's not Tohru either."

Hatori-"Then who's hurt?"

Shigure-"Let's just say they're new recruits to the family thanks to Akito-san."

Hatori-"What's happened that involves Akito-san Shigure?"

Shigure-"I'll explain when you get here, but for now I'm just saying this. The three runaways have been returned."

Hatori-"...Very well, I'll be over as soon as possible."

Shigure-"Alright see you soon bye."

Shigure hung up the phone and headed over to Tohru's room where everyone else was. When he walked in he could immediatly feel the tension in the air, but he ignored it and said to the group of teens that were still awake," well Hatori-san's on his way. How are our three little unwanted house guests?"

We were still asleep, but we could still hear everything going on around us, just to let Shigure know that we could hear him Mackenzie replied in a strained voice," the three little unwanted house guests feel like a pile of shit. I think Akito put some kind of chemical on the two pieces of chalk and the dodge ball. But that's just a guess." Mackenzie had to whisper that last part before she fell into her deep and painfilled sleep again, leaving the others very befuddled.

Tohru was the first one to ask the question that everyone had on their minds," if what Mackenzie-chan is right about Akito-san putting a chemical on the chalk and dodge ball then why did he do it?"

Yuki crossed his arms as he looked down at the floor and replied," knowing Akito-san he probably did it to have control over them. If not then they probably pissed him off somehow, maybe it's a way of punishment. Either way it's probably going to make Akito-san happy when he finds out that it hurt them enough to make them transform."

Just then there was a sharp knock on the door, Tohru stood up right away and rushed out of the room towards the door. There was a short minute of silence but it didn't last long because they all heard a young little voice they all recognized," Tohru! Is it true? Are there really three more zodiac animals?"

They then heard Tohru's reply,"Oh Momiji I didn't know you would be coming! Uh well, yes I guess you could say that...Oh hello Hatori-san, I'm glad you could come. Something's really wrong with them, Mackenzie-chan said that there might be some kind of chemical on their skin." Tohru's voice got closer and closer to her room as she said all this.

When she said the last word she opened the door to her room, standing behind her in the doorway was Hatori and Momiji Sohma. Hatori has short black hair,except for his really long bangs,(Hatori turns into a sea horse becausehe's the year of the dragon.) Momiji is a freshman at Tohru's school, he had short blonde hair and bright purplish brown eyes,**_(A/N-Or so I like to think.)_**(Momiji is the year of the rabbit.) When both of them saw our unconcsiouse animal bodies their mouths gaped open in utter shock.

Hatori's shock only lasted a second before he shook it off and walked over to us to get a better look. He said to himself under his breathe," Akito wasn't lying after all, there really are three girls who change with each new generation."

Yuki must have heard what he said, he turned to Hatori and said furiously," what's that? You knew about Akito bringing them here!...Why didn't you stop him, he's ruined three innocent lives!"

Hatori was about to say something but was interrupted by Momiji jumping up onto the bed and getting right into our faces. He started to poke each one of us three times each before asking," why can they change into the cat,rat and dog if Shigure, Yuki and Kyo already have those spirits?"

Everyone just stared at Momiji in disbelief for a moment before Hatori shoved him off the bed and replied," no one knows for sure Momiji but I know for sure that I need to see what's making them suffer. So if everyone would leave the room I'd like to loom them over."

Nobody really wanted to leave they knew Hatori wouldn't start the inspection until he was alone with the patients. Slowly everyone left one by one and shut the door behind them.

Hatori then started the check up, first he looked over Stacie. Her breathing was fine, she didn't have a fever and she wasn't coughinf and sneezing so he knew it had something to do with her outside. He checked her feet, then her legs, then her stomach, her neck and was about to clear the front of her head when he noticed a little red mark just visible through her fur. Parting the fur he saw that the red mark was shaped like a dog and surprisingly it would glow every now and then. Scratching his chin Hatori cautiously reached down and touched the red mark, immediatly at contact Stacie screamed out in pain.

Hatori quickly pulled back his hand with a curious look on his face. Thinking in his mind he said to himself,' I don't know what that is but it needs to be removed right away.' Reaching into his doctor's bag Hatori pulled out a pair of tweezers.

Slowly and steadily Hatori lightly grabbed the head of the red dog. Then as fast as he could, like a bandaid he ripped the little dog off Stacie's forhead. And at the very same moment Stacie changed back,( and luckily for her she didn't wake up 'cause it would have been a horrifiying moment to see a man standing over her when she's naked.)

Satisfied with himself he moved over to Mackenzie. Parting the fur on her head Hatori didn't find anything, but then again Shigure did say that one of them had pain in their knee. Taking a chance Hatori lifted Mackenzie out from under the heavy pink comforter and carefully placed her on the end of the bed. Now searching through the blue fur on her legs Hatori succesfully found a little red cat that was glowing on and off. Just like last time Hatori carefully grabbed the head of the red cat and ripped it off.

(Again Hatori had good luck, Mackenzie changed back and was totally naked, but still fast asleep. If either Stacie or Mackenzie had woken up to see Hatori standing near them when they didn't have any clothes on they would have completely freaked out.) Hatori didn't want Mackenzie to get any wrong ideas when she woke up so he gently picked her up and as best he could he put her back under the covers.

Turning to me Hatori scratched his chin in confusion as he thought to himself,' The red thing must be very small if I can't see it from here...unless.' Hatori reached down and turned my head to the side so he could get a look at the back of my head. There right in the middle was a red glowing mouse. It only took a split second for Hatori to rip the red monster off my head. But instead of changing back I remained in my mouse form, which worried Hatori for a minute. He was about to take out his stethascope and do a regular check-up.

It was just a few centimetres away before I opened one of my eyes and said in a groggy voice," thank you Hatori-san." I shut my eye and fell back asleep but not before I changed back into my human form.

Hatori looked down at me with a blank stare for a minute before he put his stethascope away. Knowing that his job was done he stood up and left the room.

When he walked into the living room everyone looked up at Hatori with a kind of pleading look in their eyes. Hatori crossed his arms and said in his usual voice," they'll be fine they just need some rest...And some clothes would make them feel more comfortable."

Tohru smiled as she got up off the couch and said," I'll go back out and get them."

Shigure walked over to Hatori and asked him in a whisper," what caused them to transform Hatori?"

Hatori reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out a little glass specimen container. Inside were the three red animal stcker thingys.

Shigure scratched his chin in interest at seeing the monstrosities that could cause a zodiac member to transform and said," I never thought Akito would go as far as using advanced technology to punish someone.Especially three little girls. Which reminds me, has he returned yet?"

Hatori put the specimen container back in his lab coat pocket as he replied," yes he has. He arrived a few minutes before you called me over, and no you can't visit him. He came back sicker then ever, I'd wait a day or two at least so he can attempt to recoperate."

Shigure nodded in understandment as Hatori grabbed his coat and left the house with a whining Momiji behind him.

* * *

**_ElementalDemoness23-Okey-dokey, boy was that long, but thankfully for my fingers the next one shorter..lol..Hope u enjoyed it, and remember if u liked it review it, if not that's ur problem not mine._**


	8. Realization of a Creepy Dream Come True

**_ElementalDemoness23-YAY SHORT CHAPTER! Man were my fingers grateful for a little break after chapter six's loooooooong typing hours._**

**_Disclaimer-Lawyers glare at ED23._**

**_ED23 sticks out tongue and runs away...the laywers run after her with police and handcuffs!_**

**_ED23 gets caught and gives up FB does not belong to me...but some day it wil MWUAHAHAHAHA!_**

* * *

**_Chapter Seven_**

_**Realization of a Creepy Dream Come True.**_

Mackenzie was the first one to wake up, and when she did she was just stunned! She had thought that everything that we had gone through was a just a dream, but looking around she realized it hadn't been a dream at all. Mackenzie probably would have screamed if she didn't notice that Tohru asleep on the floor, as well as Stacie and me. Instead she took three deep breathes to calm herself. She then carefully got out of under the comforter and made her way out of the room.( After Tohru brought our clothes in from outside she redressed us...and made sure non of the guys came into the room so we wouldn't be scared to death if we woke up sometime in the night.)

When she closed the door behind her she didn't hear Kyo walk up behind her, she almost screamed in surprise when he whispered," what are you doing up?"

Stopping herself by reminding herself where she was, she turned towards Kyo and replied," I'm not sure I just had a strong urge to get up. Does this have anything to do with being a cat?"

Kyo just shrugged his shoulders and went down stairs to the kitchen, Mackenzie wanted a better answer so she ran down stairs after him. When she walked into the kitchen Kyo was digging through the fridge for a bottle of water. She walked up behind Kyo and said," Kyo-kun, shrugging your shoulders doesn't give me a straight answer. Now tell me the truth, does waking up early have anything to do with being a cat?"

Kyo let out a frustrated sigh as he shut the fridge door. Turning towards Mackenzie he replied," I'm not completely sure but I think it does. Now move, I need to get to the dojo before everyone wakes up." He rudely pushed past Mackenzie and left for the front door.

Back in Tohru's room...

Tohru sat up with a huge yawn as she looked over at the bed to see how we were doing. When she saw that one of us was missing she quickly jumped out of the futon she had been sleeping on and tiptoed out of the room. As soon as she stepped out in the hallway she almos crashed into Shigure. Shigure looked down at her and smiled as he asked her," good morning Tohru-kun, were you just about to start breakfeast?"

Tohru stared up at him for a minute before she replied a bit shaky," well, yes but I also want to make sure Mackenzie-chan is alright. She wasn't in bed when I woke up."

Shigure raised his eyebrows in surprise as he said," odd, girls usually don't wake up early...But then again she is a cat. She's probably fine Tohru-kun, so what are you going to make for breakfeast?" Tohru gave one of her (almost) genuin smiles and a little tear drop came down her face as she thought in her mind,' I had a feeling he was going to ask.'

Back in Tohru's room...again...

Stacie sat up in Tohru's bed with a suspicious feeling someone saw something they shouldn't have. But she shook it off when she smelt the delicious aroma of breakfeast, licking her lips she slowly made her way out of bed and towards the door. She only remembered where she was when she noticed the pink curtains and the beautiful mahogony dresser pushed over in the corner.

Freaking out she ran back to the bed and jumped on me, she grabbed me by the shoulders and frantically shook me back and forth as she squealed in an utterly ecstatic voice," Jenna-kun wake up, wake up! We're inside the Fruits Basket book! We're manga drawings that can breathe and talk and eat! Jenna-kun do you hear me...WE ARE INSIDE A BOOK!"

She stopped shaking me when she stopped talking and I was extremely relieved when she did...I mean I couldn't breathe! Sitting up with the worst case of bed head I've ever had(thanks to a certain blonde haired friend who just went balistik) I said to Stacie," I know that Stacie-kun and another thing, why the hell did you call me Jenna-kun?"

Stacie looked down at me, her mind almost going over the line of confusion. She got off of me and moved to the end of the bed and just stared off into space as she replied nervously," I don't know, but it was like instinct that I did. Do you think it has anything to do with being inside a _japanese_ book?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I I slowly made my way out of bed. Usually I would be wide awake as soon as I opened my eyes, but for some odd reason I was completely unable to think straight. So I didn't even say anything when Stacie said," if so then we'll end up completely forgetting how to call anyone by proper english! Hey Jenna-ku...I mean Jenna, are you even listening to me?"

Still not in the mood to talk I just ignored her and went out into the hallway and down the steps into the kitchen.

Stacie was just dumbfounded, I mean she's never seen me just walk away from someone's question before. Now worried and kind of annoyed Stacie quickly followed after me.

* * *

**_ElementalDemoness23-Don't u hate annoying friends like that...and also very annoying lawyers,glares at lawyers that chased ED23 for the disclaimer earlier...Lawyers pull out guns and point them threatneningly at her...ED23 turns into the mouse she is and runs off scared_**


	9. The Snake and the Snitch

****

**_ElementalDemoness23-I am so dead, very,very dead! I've been coming on here on my bro's computer without permission so this might be the last chapter I ever write.Hopefully not, any-hoodles I am over joyed that I am still getting many,many,many reviews for this fanfic and I hope I shall get many,many,many more after this update. So plz enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer-Me no ownee Fruits Basket, but I wish I did like always cuz then I'd be rich!

* * *

_**

Chapter Eight

_**A Snake and A Snitch.**_

In the dining room everyone sat around the table with an awkward feeling in the air. Well only Kyo, Yuki, Mackenzie, Stacie and I had the awkward feeling. Tohru and Shigure stayed their same happy go lucky selves, no one had said anything since Kyo had come in from his daily training. I'm guessing that the fact that there were more then just thirteen people in the Sohma family who were cursed gave everyone an odd feeling.

Tohru finally broke the eerie quiet when she asked Shigure," Shigure-san what will Jenna-chan, Stacie-chan and Mackenzie-chan do while we're at school?"

Everyone turned towards Shigure with an expecting look as we all waited for his answer, Shigure put the newspaper down that he had been reading as he said," Well there's only one thing they can do. They have to ask Akito-san for a place to stay in the Sohma estate."

Mackenzie,Stacie and I all stood up from the table and with the most furiouse looks we could manage the three of us yelled," FORGET IT! THERE'S NO WAY WE'RE GOING ANYWHERE NEAR THAT BASTARD AKITO!"

Shigure sweat dropped with a little smile as he motioned for the three of us to sit back down. Once we did Shigure crossed and said in a calm," I'm sorry girls but that's how things work around here. So you like it or not you're going to have to see Akito-san about where you're living accomidations, I mean by the looks of it you three are stuck in this dimension until Akito-san decides to send you back. And I have a strong feeling that that's not going to happen for a very long time."

Fuming in our seats the three of us thought the same thing in our minds,'**_damn Akito!'_** Kyo and Yuki had been silently sitting and watching, but I guess all this talk of Akito got on their nerves. Because Kyo practically jumped up from his seat as he said," I don't care what you stupid girls do, just as long as you don't end up living here. Now unlike you Tohru-kun and 'Yuki' I don't want to be late for school." With that he grabbed his knapsack swung it over his shoulder and left the house.

Yuki let out a sigh of annoyance as he stood and said," well Kyo does have a point, we better get going or else we'll be late for school."

Tohru quickly stood up and gathered up the breakfeast dishs as she said...well more like stuttered," ah...um...I guess I can wash these first thing when I get home. See you later Shigure-san, you too Stacie-chan, Mackenzie-chan and Jenna-chan." She then grabbed her knapsack and left with Yuki.

Once we heard the door shut Shigure stood up and stretched , afterwards he looked down at us and said while smiling," hate to leave the three of you by yourself but I have a manuscript to finish...then hide on my editor. Talk to you at lunch."

Shigure turned towards the stairs and was able to get one foot up there before we all heard a certain voice say," that's not a very gentlemanly thing to do Gure-san." Even though Stacie, Mackenzie and me had never heard that voice before, we still had a pretty good idea who it was from reading our books so many times.

Slowly and cautiously we turned towards the back door and just as we had guessed there stood Ayame Sohma, **_(A/N-A.k.A Yuki's older brother and forever tormentor.)_** Ayame stood leaning against the door frame with one of his 'special' and still bone chilling smiles.

After reading about Aya's behavior in our books we didn't get a very comfortable feeling when we saw him. Aya on the other hand was just ecstatic to see us, because he spread arms out in a 'hug me' gesture and said," Tori-san wasn't lying when he told me that there were three young beauties staying at your house Gure-san. But the part about them having the curse I am not so sure."

Shigure smiled down at us with an almost evil twist to it as he said," well you could always hug one of them...If you don't mind changing yourself."

Mackenzie, Stacie and I suddenly went extremely rigid in our seat at Shigure's words. Mackenzie was the bravest out of the three of us because she quickly stood up and frantically waved her arms in front of herself as she practically begged," uh, um...You don't need to hug us to tell we have the curse. Just look at mine and Jenna's hair, it's clearly not the normal colour of a teenage girl's hair."

Aya walked over to Mackenzie, then with a dead serious look in his eyes he said to her while lifting her face up to make her look straight at his," You wouldn't be telling me that just so you could avoid me now would you? Because either I believe you or not I'm still going to hug you!" Aya let go of her face and in the same moment grabbed her up in a hug as tight as he could give!

And just like any other time someone who had the zodiac curse would get hugged they changed into their animal forms with a little 'poof!'

Shigure, Stacie and I quickly ran over to the pile of clothes that was surrounding Mackenzie the blue cat and Aya the white and yellow eyed snake. Aya wrapped himself Mackenzie as he said all too cheerfully," oh dear, I feel just terrible for you child. Being possessed by the cat is one of the worst things imaginable... Well that or being possessed by the rat like my little brother."

"Hey, I'm possessed by the mouse or, um rat...Oh whatever, I turn into a mouse so don't go dissing it buddy!" I was starting to know how Yuki feels whenever this guy came near him.

Ayame looked up at me for a second with a kind of confused look, he then smiled,( or what you could call a snake smile) and slithered away from the grateful Mackenzie and over and up my leg, my stomach, my arm then up around my neck where he came face to face with me and said," I am very for insulting you...hm I never learned your names."

Stacie's all to good of a nature kicked in and she was about to tell him our names with much joy on her face, but she was interrupted by a familiar 'poof!' To my relief it wasn't Ayame who had changed back, but it was also to my dismay that it was Mackenzie who had changed back!

With a shriek of horror Mackenzie covered her feminin parts and dashed off to the bathroom. After seeing that I got a bad image in my mind of what might happen if Ayame changed back while still wrapped around my neck.**_(A/N-I sternly advise you do not try and imagine what I thought, unless you want nightmares for weeks on end.) _**Not wanting to risk it I carefully pulled Ayame off of my neck and took a step back. When Ayame gave me a confused look I said a little monotonish," just being cautious...Oh and I'm Jenna, she's Stacie and the blue furball was Mackenzie. Anything else you wanna know before-" 'POOF!'

Putting our hands over our eyes we turned out back to the now nude Ayame. "Actually yes there is something else I would like to know Jenna-chan. Just where did you three princess' come from?"

A shadow covered her face as the good natured joy vanished from her mood, her eyes were down cast when she said," that's something your 'beloved' Akito can answer." Stacie's voice was so, so...hollow when she said that, that it scared me a little.

Ayame looked at Stacie for a moment before a small smile appeared on his lips, I think he was about to say something to Stacie, but he never got the chance. Before anyone could stop her she pushed past Ayame and rushed out the door...AGAIN!

Now it was just me by my lonesome self with Shigure and Ayame. I let out a sigh of frustration as I put my hand on my forehead and said," at this rate we might as well just give ourselves up to Akito on a silver platter. With Stacie's and Mackenzie's current attitide towards everyone we'll never get any friends." Not even caring if Shigure or Ayame were going to reply to that I went out the door after Stacie.

Shigure and Ayame just stood where they were for a moment before Ayame turned to Shigure and said," you're actually going to let these three live here Gure-san? I mean I wouldn't mind taking them in."

Shigure put a smile of 100 evil on his face as he said in a serious voice,**_(A/N-And it's not very often you hear Shigure talk like Hatori.)_**," Sorry Aya, but those three off limits. Akito-san already has dibs."

As Shigure said this he wasn't aware that a certain teenage girl could hear him. Mackenzie was just horrified to hear that Shigure was on Akito's side, but then again she wasn't extremelt surprised. Just like the old saying says,' a dog is always loyal to it's master.' In this case Shigure, unquestionably counts as the dog and Akito is and always has been, his master.

* * *

**_ElementalDemoness23-Just wanted to let you guys know that my typing spirit is going to be thrown towards other fanfics I've got going so you might not get another update for a while.But who knows, I could always throw this in among my typing time. But right now I'm not in the best of moods thanks to my lil annoying sis and the crappy weather.Hope ur summer'snot steaming hot one day and pouring ran the next like it is with mine. Until next update then me peeps!_**


	10. Plans Revealed at a Price

**_ElementalDemoness23- Alright I was nice this weekend with my boredom and threw it into working on the next two chapters of this fic, which must make ppl very happy I'm sure. And just a warning, chapter ten is going to be ver.very,very short!_**

**_Disclaimer-Me no ownee Fruits Baskets...which you probably already knew._**

****

**_Chapter Nine_**

_**Plans Revealed at a Price.**_

Outside in the woods I sat beside Stacie, who had a look of utter sadness, fury and loneliness in her eyes. Nothing I had said to her had made her feel better, not even telling her her favorite joke had made her laugh. She just sat where she was with her face half hidden by her arms, I think she was using all her willpower to look miserable.

Knowing that it was completely hopeless I decided it would be alirhgt to leave her by herself for a little bit. Getting up I said to Stacie," I don't have a single clue why you're so upset but I think better go back to Shigure's. I just realized that Mackenzie had left her clothes on the floor when she rushed off to the bathroom."

Walking away I swear I heared either a snicker or a sniffle come from Stacie. I was hoping for it to be a snicker, especially since a gloomy and lifeless Stacie was so unlike the bouncy care-free Stacie from back home.

When I walked into the house I saw it was completely empty, except for Mackenzie's clothes lying in a pile on the floor. Carrying them to the bathroom I easily picked out the little details which told me that Ayame had thankfully, left and that Shigure had had bite to eat with Ayame and had decided to take a nap.

A plate with fresh crumbs on it was on the counter beside the sink and the sound of heavy, yet silent breathing coming from behind Shigure's door were the clues. Ignoring them I made my way to the bathroom door, then I lightly tapping on the door I asked in a whisper," hey Mackenzie you there? I got your clothes."

The bathroom door swung open nearly smacking me in the face, Mackenzie's clothes were then snatched from my arms as the door slammed shut. With a shocked, baffled look on my face I said to myself," I guess I'll take that as a 'yes' and a 'thank God for my clothes!' "

Shrugging my shoulders I went back to the kitchen where I surprisingly found Stacie sitting at the table. She looked up at me with her brain-dead look at first, but soon a smile grew on her face as she cracked up in a laughter. She rolled back and forth on the floor holding her sides as she said through cackles and chuckles," the look...on your...face was...priceless...when she...opened the...door and took...her clothes! Hehehe...Hahahaha!"

Hearing Stacie laugh and seeing her roll on the floor like she was, just made mesnap. Before I knew it I was right beside Stacie on the floor busting a gut.

We were laughing so hard that we didn't even notice Mackenzie come out of the bathroom with a dead serious look on her face.

"If you two clowns are done having your hoo-haa party I'de like to tell you something important." Mackenzie's voice didn't have a sing;e note of sarcasim as she said this that Stacie and I thought she was Akito!**_(A/N-One thing you never wanna think your friend as is Akito!)_** So of course we stopped laughing.

Once we had stood up and looked Mackenzie straight in the eye we knew she really was dead serious about what she was going to tell us.

Back outside in the forest...

"I over heard Ayame talking to Shigure after the two of you left the house. They started talking like old chums and everything but once Ayame asked where the three of us would be staying Shigure switched to Mackenzie explained as we sat huddled in a small circle under one of the huge oak trees, We decided it would be safer to talk outside seeing how Shigure had the sneaky habit of spying on people when they think he's sleeping.

I gestured with my hand as I said to Mackenzie," okay, then what did you hear?"

Mackenzie clenched her jeans so tightly that her knuckles turned white, but she continued on even though it was really hard for her," Shigre said to Ayame that when he brings us to see Akito later he's sure Akito will make us stay in the Sohma main estate so he can keep a _close_ eye on us. In my mind that tells me only one thing...Stay the hell away from Akito no matter what the cost."

Scratching my head I thought over what Mackenzie had just told us. In a minutes time I came up with my own conclusion," we can't run away from Akito. He's the only one who can send us home."

Stacie's and Mackenzie's eyes glazed over with shock, but slowly they glazed over with anger and hate.

Stacie turned towards the nearest tree and punched it with all her might as she practically growled," damn that Akito! You're right Jenna, Akito is the only one who can send us back home...Man can that be anymore unfair!"

"Actually yes it can," Our heads all snapped backwards as we came face to face with Shigure. That was the last action we could make before Shigure pulled out a small device and dropped it in the middle of our group. The small device released a massive amount of knock out gas! Next thing we knew we had our faces in the dirt while we slowly made our way to unconsiousness.**_(A/N-Hey the Sohma's rich, how could Shigure not get his hands on a knock gas gernade.)_**

****

**_ElementalDemoness23-Gee, don't you just hate rich people who can afford to buy those kind of toys, any-hoodles like I said at the top the next chappie is shorter then this one, but the one after that is almost as long as #6...or was it 7? Whatever just know that the one chapters gonna be longer then both these last chapters._**


	11. Chairs, Gags and Darkness!

**_ElementalDemoness23-I wasn't lying when I said this was gonna be short! It's not even worth a disclaimer for crying out loud! But again, don't worry about the chapters following after this, the next one's at least quadrople times the size of this one...and to tell you the truth this looked alot longer on paper._**

****

**_Chapter Ten _**

_**Chairs,Gags and Darkness!**_

Slowly and groggily I opened my eyes, only wishing I hadn't! Instead of waking up in Tohru's bed like last time, I found myself waking up in a completely strange room. As well as not being in Tohru's bed I was tied up with rope to a chaie, and had a cloth in my mouth!**_(A/N-Yummy, rag taste is the best thing my tongue has met.) _**If you ask me I think I was better off asleep.

It wasn't until I heard two other muffled yells and shrieks that I noticed that Stacie and Mackenzie were on my left hand side and tied and gagged just like I was.

"What's the matter girls, have a bad dream?...Or waking up to an even worse reality?" As if walking out of the shadows Akito appeared out of thin air with a smug look on his face.


	12. The Great Escape!

**_ElementalDemoness23-Okay, now that I've gotten this thing typed up you can clearly see that it is indeed not as long as I had predicted, but at least it's still long right? Oh the chills I got from typing up the encounters with Akito, if you write your own stories with Akito encounters don't you find that you always get chills when he pops up?_**

**_Disclaimer-I do not own Fruits Basket_**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Chapter Eleven_**

_**The Great Escape!**_

We were now tied to chairs, having our voices muffled by clothes shoved in our mouths and facing Akito in his more...recognizable form.

Akito walked closer up to us and slowly pacing back and forht he said while making the occasional hand gesture," now seriously, you couldn't have possibly expected me to bring you back here and not have to see me ever again did you? If so then it turns out you were sadly mistaken." He stopped his pacing right in front of Stacie, who looked like she could just rip Akito's head off if her hands weren't tied down.

Akito must have sensed what Stacie wanted to do to him because he put one of his seriously annoying smiles on and said," not even with your hands free could you beat me in a fight. Besides if you did kill me then you wouldn;t have any way of getting home, and you wouldn't want that now would you Stacie?"**_(A/N-I have just now noticed that I use the word 'serious' alot. I'll try and tone it down with that word if possible.)_**

Getting right up in front of Stacie he lifted her face up so she was looking him straight in the eye. Mackenzie must not have liked close Akito was to Stacie because she yelled in her muffled voice," met mor mams mff mer moo mree!"

Akito looked over at her with a little twinkle of evil in his eye as he let go of Stacie and walked over to Mackenzie, tilting his head like a confused dog Akito asked," do my ears decieve me, or did you just try to tell me to do something Mackenzie?" Reaching down he yanked the cloth out of Mackenzie's mouth while almost pulling her and the chair towards the gray stone floor.

Being able to speak clearly again Mackenzie didn't blow the chance to get her thoughts out in the open," I said keep your hands off her you creep! Do I have to sp-"

'SLAP!'

Apparently Akito didn't like the idea of a blue haired teenager with an attitude, telling him what to do, before Mackenzie could finish her sentence Akito slapped her across the face. Mackenzie just sat where she was completely stunned. He shoved the cloth back into Mackenzie's mouth as he said," you know your big mouth is one of the many things that someone possessed by the cat always gets and frankly, it's just plain infuritating! As for the dog who is always loyal to it's master, I'm surprised that Shigure's plan wasn't figured out sooner, especially seeing how you have a dog among you." When he talked about the dog's spirit he walked back over to Stacie, he didn't stay there for very long though. I still had to get my share of critisim.

"Now the rat on the other hand, may not be as loyal as the dog, but at least it's not as annoying as the big mouthed cat. I don't know why, but the rat has always seemed to be a favorite of the head of the Sohma family. The rat usually does as it's told, yet recently Yuki's been ignoring me, and that is just not acceptable. Seeing how you're here I guess your complete and full obedience will make up for Yuki's. What do you think Jenna?"

Akito stood mere inches from me when he removed my cloth, seeing how he wanted an answer I gave him an answer that was straight to the point," go...to...hell!"

That wasn't the answer Akito wanted, I'm pretty sure of that, especially since I got a 'SLAP' of my own. Unlike Mackenzie I wasn't stunned by his actions and was able to say the next thing that came to my mind," you know that's getting to the point of being as annoying as that stupid smug look you have on your face." That remark earned me another 'SLAP!'**_(A/N-My cheek was turning a pretty deep shade of red now, Akito wasn't letting up on me just because I was a girl.)_**

"It's attitude and remarks like that, that end up putting people in their graved at an early age. We'll speak more later." Shoving the cloth back in my mouth and turning his back on us Akito left while showing a pretty strict face. Just as he had appeared he disappeared back into the shadows. I don't know how or why but as soon as Akito left it felt like the room had lost all of it's evil...It was like every bad feeling you think of or see in someone else followed Akito. Trusting this sensation the three of us did what we could have done ages ago, we spit the clothes out of our mouths.

Turning to each other we smiled, that smile then turned into snickers and snorting. Stacie sighed a big one of satisfaction before she said," well that was fun, do you think we could do that again sometime?"

I thought about it for a minute before replying," I doubt it. Just look at my cheek, it's throbbing in pain! Anymore hits like those and I'll be a lobster in no time...I think I almost cried too."

"I don't know if we should be screwing around with Akito like we just did. What would happen if he got so pissed off that he would actually go to the extreme and try and kill us?" Mackenzie always did have a way of being the leader of our little group. Even though some of the stuff she says is a real worrier...Like what she just said for example.

Now that we had a serious problem on our minds it was hard to think about anything else, well actually there was something else we could think about. "We don't have to worry about Akito going murderer on us if we can get out of these chairs and as far away from him as possible. Do you see anything sharp we could use to cut these ropes?"

Stacie and Mackenzie looked around on the floor for a minute but ended up shaking their heads sadly,**_(A/N-I expected there to be some kind of rock or piece of glass in all the movies we could cut the ropes with, and this just taught me that I can't expect everything to happen just like it did in the movies.)_** Letting out a frustrated sigh I said," just great...There goes my super spy escape plan. You guys got any ideas?"

Stacie closed her eye as she tried to think, after a minute of intense thinking Stacie opened her and said as she smiled," you notice that only our arms are tied to the chairs."

Looking down at my feet I saw that Stacie was right, our legs were rope free! Smiling like a crocodile I said to Stacie," if I wasn't tied to this chair I would hug you to death!"

Not even having to ask each other what the plan was we started to rock our chairs front and back, soon our feet were able to touch the ground. Leaning forward on the last rock we were able to get our feet firmly on the floor. We may have been in an awkward position but at least we were able to walk...With the ability to walk came another problem. Just where the hell are we going to walk to?

Mackenzie, for some reason kept looking in the direction that Akito had gone in, I followed her look and knew right away just what she was thinking," forget it Mackenzie, there's no way we're going in that direction. It might be a doorway into hell for all we know!" Mackenzie just gave me a '**sorry are you saying something? All I hear is the wind'** looks while I screamed this at her.

Shrugging her shoulders Stacie walked past the both of us as she said," I don't care where this way leads to, just as long as it leads us out of here."

She held her head up with pride and courage as she boldly walked into the shadows that Akito had disappeared in.

Mackenzie and me stood where we were for a minutes, we carefully listened for any sign of Stacie coming back. It only took two minutes Stacie poked her head out of the shadows with a goofy grin on," Come on guys it's prefectly safe. There's a door up ahead and luckily for us it's unlocked." Said Stacie, in a cocky sort of way.

Trusting Stacie's word Mackenzie and me followed Stacie, and after a minute or more of waddling we came upon a door. Just like Stacie had told us. With our ray of hope shining even brighter now Mackenzie said," Perfect! Now all we need to do is get untied from these stupid chairs, then we should be home free."

I don't know how but Stacie somehow got extremely intelligent...in her own special way of course. Because she figured out how to solve the stupid chair problem...In a painful way.

Jumping up in the air, then putting all of her weight onto the chair she crashed onto the ground with a SMASH! Pieces of wooden chair went flying through the air as Stacie smiled up at us with great delight." If you don't mind getting chunks of wood in your back then I think there's the answer."

"That or _you _could untie us, now that your hands are free." Mackenzie pointed this fact out like a snobby know-it-all.

Stacie first looked down at her hands before she said," Good point. It would save you guys the trouble of making a mess and picking splinters out of your ass later. Okay let's see, wow these knots are pretty complicated...Oh wait I think I just about...GOT IT!"

Stacie triumphantly pulled the ropes off of Mackenzie and me, patting her on the head I said," Thank you Queen of Chairs and Rope. Please grace us more by keeping those ropes as a present of graditude."

"Very funny Jenna." Stacie pushed my hand off of her head as she said this.

"Would you two hurry up? We don't have all day. Akito could be on his way back here as we speak." Mackenzie wasn't in a very good mood after being slapped, so we decided to leave the humor for later.

Going up to the door we found that Stacie had also told the truth about it not being locked. Quietly and slowly we opened the door a crack and peaked outside.

The opened up into a hallway that looked like something you might see in an old fashioned Japanese movie, but then again we were in Japan so we weren't really surprised.

Seeing nobody coming as well as not hearing anyone coming told us it was safe to make a run for it. We tiptoes as fast as we could without making any sounds. When we reached the corner we stopped and poked our heads around the wall, and to our relief we saw the door that lead outside.

I held up three fingers then counted then off one by one. As soon as I hit three we made a mad dash down the hallway towards the door.

Whipping it open we fell over each other onto the dirt ground. The air we breathed in was thw sweetest air ever to enter our lungs. But knowing it wouldn't take long for Akito to find two empty chairs and one smashed up chair, we quickly ran in a random direction. You have to understand that the Sohma estate is massive beyond beliefs, so it only took us a few wrong turns inbewteen houses to come to a dead end.

We were going to turn around and try going in another direction when we heard two people coming. Putting our backs against the side of the nearest house we held out breathes and waited.

" I can't wait until I get home. Papa said he bought more candy for me."

"Seriously Momiji, don't you think you have enough candy as it is?"

"I know but I'm going to give some to Togru-kun, Kisa-kun and Hiro-chan. You can have some too if you want Haru-san."

"No thanks...Hold on Momiji someone's here."

Scared that we were going to be caught and brought back to Akito we stood as still as statues. Too bad it didn't work. Out of no where HatsuHaru tackled Stacie and pinned her to the ground. Running to her aid I body chucked Haru, knocking him off of Stacie.

Mackenzie helped her get up and asked," You okay?"

Sticking her tongue out to show little bits of dirt she replied," Yeah, but I think I ate some dirt."

We got off lucky, Haru was in his white mood, we knew that for sure because he didn't go balistik and charge at us again. Instead he raised an eyebrow and asked," Aren't you three the girls who turn into the rat, cat and dog?"

We didn't have to answer. Momiji did it for us by running up to me and hugging me while saying," Yes they are! I'm so happy that you're all better! I thought I wouldn't get a chance to play with you." When Momiji hugged me I blushed a deep crimson red.**_(A/N-When I first wrote this I had a crush on Momiji, but I don't anymore. For the sake of the fanfic though I'm keeping to everyting I wrote...Oh and you'll get an explanation for the whole Sohma hugging us and changing but now not changing thing later.)_**

Stacie and Mackenzie snickered and giggled at how red I had turned. Momiji hadn't noticed how red mt face had gome, which was a good thing. As for Haru, I think he noticed but just didn't care.

Ignoring Momiji Haru asked," What are the three of you doing here anyway? I thought you were staying at Shigure's place."

'**_Uh-oh, this isn't going to be easy to answer'_** That was the exact same thought that went through our minds after Haru asked that.

After having a few years of lying practice I was able to come up with a quick one," We are staying at Shigure's, but we thought it would be nice to meet the other members of the zodiac. Plus we had to ask Akito where we would be staying. Living at Shigure's place just wouldn't be right." Playing along Stacie and Mackenzie nodded their heads after every statement.

I knew Momiji would buy it, which he did. The real matter was if Haru bought it. Everyone stood in awkward silence waiting to see what Haru would say.

When he did speak he totally caught us off guard because he said," Oh, okay. Well nice meeting you, come on Momiji we better hurry up before our parents start to worry."

"Ja.Bye!" Momiji did the one thing I never expected him to do...He gave me a kiss on the cheek before running off after Haru.

Once we were by ourselves again I lifted a hand up to where Momiji had kissed me. I must have totally spaced out because I didn't even notice Stacie waving her hand back and forth in front of my face. She finally did get my attention when she said to Mackenzie," wow, who would have thought a little peck on the cheek would completely paralyzie her. If we don't get going soon Akito will be sure to find us."

"Just leave her here then, I'm sure the sight of Akito will bring her back to her senses...Did you hear that Jenna? We're going to ditch you if you don't snap out of it." Mackenzie was right up in my face as she said this.

Blinking a few times first, I slowly looked around and asked," what did you say?...Hey! You can't leave me here!" When I had asked my question Mackenzie and Stacie just ignored me and walked away. Even though that wasn't a very friend like thing for them to do, I still chases after them to make sure they didn't get caught. I wasn't about to let the only two people who knew what I was going through get captured by a power hungry nut job,**_(A/N-Akito if you didn't guess.)_**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_ElementalDemoness23-Hehehe in the nect chappie we have a nice little encounter with Kisa and Hiro, and Shigure gets his just rewards for what he did. Well until then, I'm outta here me peeps!_**


	13. Sweet, Sweet Revenge

**_Taken4ever23- Yes me peeps I am still alive! The reason for not updating recently is well...complicated to explain, but I hope you'll forgive me and enjoy this new chapter of Gone to a Fruity World._**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket people...but it sure as hell would be kewl if I could._**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve- Sweet, Sweet Revenge**

"Okay Jenna which way do we go to get out of this hell hole?" We were back out n the main street with absolutely no idea which way to go. So Mackenzie turned to me for the answers.

I replied with my arms," Don't ask me which way to go! I'm as clueless as you guys. The only way we'll get out of here is if one of the other zodiac members appears and leads us out, but I highly doubt that'll happen with their fear of Akito."

" Good point. (sigh) Just great, we'll be stuck in hell for the rest of our lives...Oh wait, we won't even live that long because we'll die of starvation and dehydration!" Mackenzie was having a huge freak attack, **(A/N- Mackenzie is kind of like a female version of Haru. One minute she's normal and smart the next she's mad as a bull.)**

"Hey guys, what about Kisa and Hiro?" Mackenzie and I turned to Stacie who was pointing back towards the main house**,(A/N- Akito's lair.)** where Kisa and Hiro were talking.

"You have creepy timing with these kind of things yu know that Stacie?" Mackenzie had an emotionless expression when she said this. Stacie gave a shrug.

We actually did want to meet all of the zodiacs like I told Haru, and what better way to meet them, then to go up to then and ask them for directions**.(A/N- And look like complete idiots at the same time.)**

Kisa and Hiro were talking about whether to go to Shigure's house on the weekend or on Friday after school. They stopped talking when they saw a blue haired girl, a brown haired girl with blonde stripes and a very bright blonde haired girl walking towards them. Being brave for Kisa, Hiro stood in front of her and asked,"Who the hell are you three?"

' I almost forgot how much of a brat Hiro can be when he's around Kisa. I better play it cool so he doesn't start a commotion.' Hiro had a stern look on his face, while Kisa was kind of boggling at Mackenzie and mine's really unique hair colour.

I opened my mouth about to give an answer that wouldn't get Hiro suspicius, but Mackenzie butted in and said the worst reply imaginable,"We're three girls who did a terrible dye job on our hair. What about you, who do you think you are sheep boy?"

Hiro's and Kisa's eyes widened with shock when they heard the sheep part.

Punching Mackenzie in the arm and knocking her to the ground I said," Oh real nice Mackenzie. That's a great way to introduce yourself. You'll have to excuse her, sometimes she doesn't know how to control her black side's mouth- Ooff!" Mackenzie didn't appreciate being punched out of the way, she got me back by giving me an upper cut to the gut.

That set off my own black side, I had backed up a bit from the punch. I got my footing back and charged back at Mackenzie, in the end all you saw was a bundle of clothing and lue and brown hair tumbling around on the ground.

Stacie put a hand on her forehead and sighed from frustration, she turned to the now bewildered Hiro and Kisa saying,"If you haven't noticed we're also possessed by zodiac spirits. Those two are the cat and mouse while I myself have the dog, oh and I'm Stacie, blue head's Mackenzie. Brown head is Jenna."

"That's just what we need. Three more stupid women to ruin our family by revealing our secret." Hiro's snide remark caught mine and Mackenzie's attention.

We stopped in mid punch at each other's head and raced over to Hiro with furious expression," WHAT DID YOU SAY BRAT!?"

"Um... Do you know Onee-chan?" Everyone's head whipped around in Kisa's direction. She had stepped up beside Hiro with her head tilted to the side.

"Yes we do. In fact we've been staying at Shigure's place a day or so now, which brings us back to why we need your help. You see, we kind of got lost trying to get back to Shigure-san's house. Do yu think you could take us there?" Stacie used one of the advantages of being a dg and flashed them her innocent puppy dog eyes**.(A/N- You know it's impossible to say no when you see the puppy dog eyes.)**

Hiro rolled his eyes as Kisa smiled and said while bouncing up and down," Oh yes of course. We'll help you get to Onee-chan's house, won't we Hiro?"

Hiro had already started to walk past the three of us when he replied," Yeah whatever. But what we can't stay there or else our parents will flip out. Come on stupid women, don't lag behind."

Stacie was walking with Kisa behind Hiro, while Mackenzie and me were keeping our distance so we didn't rip Hiro's head off.

Our anger soon disipated as we walked through the animated streets of Japan. Everything was buzzing with excitement where ever we looked, people were coming in and out of buildings and cars packed every street we came upon.

We must have looked like stupid tourist teenagers to the people we past, because ur eys were as big as sauce pans whenever we saw something that was completely new to us**.(A/N- They also gawked at our strange hair colours.)**

In total it took us 15 minutes to get back to Shigure's place.

We didn't even have to knock on the door because we saw Kyo go flying from one of he walls. Walking over to the busted wall Mackenzie, Stacie and I saw Shigure casually walking towards the kitchen.

Our tempers rose as soon as our eyes saw his ugly face, Mackenzie charged at him and aimed for his head with a fist while shouting," Shigure you filthy flea bag you're dead!"

Shigure saw the enraged Mackenzie coming twards him and easily ddged her by steeping backwards. Mackenzie crashed into the wall and lay motionless.

Shigure looked down at Mackenzie and asked," I'm guessing Akito told you huh?"

"Yeah, he did. And now you're going to regret your choice of loyalty." Stacie and me had snuck up behind Shigure while he had his attention drawn towards Mackenzie.

He only had a chance to turn his head around before we tackled him to the ground. Stacie had a frenzy attack on Shigure's stomach while I pounded away on his head.

As this went on Hiro and Kisa walked into the house to find Tohru and Yuki.

Kyo walked up to the scene of Stacie, Shigure and me rolling around on the floor trying to kill and protect each other. Kyo rubbed the back of his head wondering what he should do. Somehow, I don't know how he managed it but Shigure managed to grab the collar of my shirt and lift me up in the air**.(A/N-Practically choking me.)** while keeping Stacie at arm's length from him. Kyo was surprised the baka-inu had the strength to even lift me off the ground.

Kyo crossed his arms and asked Shigure," What the hell did you do to piss them off so badly?... And what happened to blueberry head?"

"He knocked us out and gave us to Akito, that's what he did, and who the hell are you to be calling me blueberry head when it looks like you have orange peels for hair?!" Mackenzie had regained consiousness right after Kyo had asked the question.

Kyo looked back and forth between Shigure ad Mackenzie trying to decide who deserved to get yelled at more. Shigure won.

"You did what!? Why the hell wuld you do something like that, I knew you were low but I never expected you to sink straight to the bottom. You deserve any beatings these crazy chicks give you and don't even bother asking for help. Once I tell the others what you did no one'll feel sorry for you."

Shigure gave Kyo puppy dog eyes while whining,"But...but...Kyo-kun! You don't understand! Akito would have pulverized me if I didn't do it."

"And you didn't think we wouldn't?!" Stacie, Mackenzie and me shouted this right in his ear so it gt through his thick, perverted mind.

Shigure looked around at the three of us before whispering," Well, I did expect a few punches and kicks, but not my head being threatened to be ripped off."

* * *

**_Taken4ever23- I promise I won't let the huge gap increase for not updating! in fact im working on the next chapter as we speak!_**


	14. Mackenzie vs Kyo!

**_Taken4ever23- Here you are, the next chapter of my marvelous story...Man I've been reading the first Harry Potter book ,(again) and now I want to watch all the movies,(again)...Books have alot of influence on me these days._**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own any fruits basket stuff...I wish I did though._

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen-Mackenzie vs. Kyo **

Supper that night was very, very... quiet. Tohru looked around the room with a nervous expression, her eyes first landed on the three of us who were glaring and eating at the same time, then over to Kyo-kun and saw that his additude seemed to be angrier towards Shigure-san instead of Sohma-kun. Sohma-kun must have felt the tension too because he kept giving Kyo-kun and Shigure-san a skeptical look. Finally looking at Shigure-san she felt really bad for him, he had a black eye and a massively swollen lip. He could barely get his rice into his mouth much less eat it.

After supper Mackenxie and Kyo went outside and up on the roof, **(A/N- Shigure would have made a smart ass remark but his mouth hurt too much to talk.)** Yuki was in the kitchen helping Tohru clean up the dishs. Leaving Stacie and me to play Go Fish! **(A/N- I don't know alot of card games okay!)**

I was just about to ask Stacie if she had any fives but stopped and looked up at the roof when I heard yelling and rolling around. The yelling sounded like this,"M- Get off of my side!"

"K-I am on my side! When did I go on your side!?!"

"M-Just a second ago, NOW STAY OFF MY SIDE!!!"

"K-I NEVER WENT ON YOUR SIDE TO BEGIN WITH!!!"

'SLAP!'

"K-WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?!?!"

"M-BECAUSE YOU WERE ABOUT TO KISS ME!!"

"K-I WAS NOT!!"

"M-YES YOU WERE!!!"

"K-WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO KISS YOU!?"

"M-WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?! AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!!"

"K-DON'T GET ME WRONG HERE! I think you're alright but..."

"M-BUT WHAT?! IS IT BECAUSE I'M NOT AN AIRHEAD LIKE TOHRU?!?"

"K-WHAT?! N-NO THAT'S NOT IT!!"

"M- THEN WHY AREN'T I GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!?"

"K- YOU ARE GOOD ENOUGH I'M JUST NOT INTERESTED!!"

There was now deathly silence.

Stacie and me had long abandoned our card game, the yelling and screaming was much more entertaining**,(A/N- It actually was.)** But now it had abrutly stopped...for a minute at least.

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE EARLY FROM VIGOROUS BEATINGS YOU BAKA-INU!?" After that we heard the very familiar and satisifying sound of a certain novelist being punched off of the roof and crashed into the ground.

Shigure came into the house with two giant goose eggs on his head as well as a white piece od cardbaord that had the words," Ah, how good to see a young love quarrel." At the sight of the sign smashed over his head Stacie and me started to snicker, then giggle and finally just plain out rolling on the floor laughing. Shigure slumped past us and over to his room where he gloomily closed the door to sulk.

Tohru and Yuki walked over to us just as Mackenzie and Kyo walked in from outside. Stacie stopped laughing all at once, but I just kept on rolling around holding my stomach in pain from lack of oxygen. Mackenzie crossed her arms and rolled her eyes in annoyance, she walked right up beside me and gave me a swift kick to the head. Getting up and starring her right in the face I yelled while throwing a punch at her," What the hell was that for!?" Mackenzie easily dodged my punch and returned the hit by conking me over the head, making the bump on my head even bigger.

After that it turned into a full out war of hitting each other on the head. As Tohru, Yuki, Kyo and Stacie watched Stacie came up with a conclusion that she just blurted out,"They got the wrong animals."

Tohru, Yuki and Kyo looked at Stacie with looks that said,' Where'd that come from?' Stacie saw their looks and quickly explained," Well look at it this way. You two always go at each other, Kyo's the one who doesn't get any hits while Yuki gets in plenty. Now if you look at them it's the complete opposite, Mackenzie's the one who gets all the hits while Jenna just gets bruises. To me that says that Jenna should have gotten the cat spirit and Mackenzie should have gotten the rat spirit."

Yuki rubbed his chin for a minute before saying,"You're right Stacie-chan. Maybe they did get the wrong spirits, but there's nothing to do about it. They just have to live like this...Even if it's very wrong from what it should be." **(A/N- I am aware that Yuki's line is very confusing.)**

Kyo let out a 'snort' of anger and said," I don't see anything wrong with this. All I see is what it 'should' be, the cat beating the rat."

"Uh-um...Jenna-chan, Mackenzie-chan. Please be careful you're about to hit Shigure-san's..."

'CRASH!'

"OW! OW! OW! SHIT! SHIT!" Mackenzie and me held our left and right foot which just got glass jabbed into them.

In the midst of our fighting we had knocked over one of Shigure's reading lamps, making the light bulb break. Not watching where we put our feet my left foot and Mackenzie's right foot had stepped on some pieces. Our socks now had blood stains on the bottom where we had cut our feet.

Yuki and Kyo ran over to us and leped us limp away from the shattered light bulb pieces. Tohru turned into super maid and grabbed a broom and dust pan, she quickly cleaned up the light bulb fragments so no one else would get hurt.

Yuki helped me over to the couch while Kyp put Mackenzie in the chair, we pulled off our blood stained socks to reveal three bloody gashs on our feet. Kyo let out a sigh of frustration and walked over to the phone and called Hatori. His phone call sounded like this,

Kyo-"Hey, Hatori. It's Kyo."

Hatori-"I could tell by the tone of irritation in your voice."

Kyo-"Whatever. Do you think you can come down here?"

Hatori-"Why, what's happened this time?"

Kyo-"Two of the stupid new girls stepped on a busted light bulb and cut their left and right foot in three places. They're pretty deep too."

Hatori-"At the rate people get hurt in that house I should just move in...(sigh) Alright I'll be there as fast as I can. Until then keep them off their feet."

Kyo hung up the phone with a little 'click.'

When he walked back into the living room he was startled to see Yuki trying to restrain me while Tohru and Stacie tried to make Mackenzie sit back down. Kyo walked over to Tohru and Mackenzie and yelled at Mackenzie," Hatori said stay on your butts until he gets here. So why are you trying to get up?!"

Mackenzie was glaring at me as she replied,"The stupid mouse is blaming all of this on me! But she knows perfectly well that she's the one who knocked over the lamp."

"I wouldn't have even knocked over that lamp if you hadn't gone and booted me in the head! So you can't say that it's my fault! And don't call me a mouse you baka-neko!" I was struggling even harder now to get out of Yuki's restrainment. But his age, height and strength advantage totally ruined my attempts. With one last push I was forced back onto the couch and boy was I pissed. The pain only doubled the anger I was feeling towards Mackenzie. I think that's how Mackenzie was feeling too, because I thought I saw her eyes turn red and cat like for a second.

From out of nowhere Shigure and his disfigured face appeared in the living room holding up a sign that said," I hope you two won't fight like this at school."

Everyone in the room raised an eyebrow at Shigure's sign as well asked at the same time,"School???"

Shigure nodded and pulled out a new sign**,(A/N-He made a wholebunch of signs when he crawled back to his lair of decay.)** This new sign read," Right after they take the entrance exams Stacie, Mackenzie and Jenna will go to the same school as you three."

Our jaws dropped in both horror and disbelief. We had thought that by coming to a new dimension we would be free from the evil buildings of education, but NOOOOO! Mr. PunchingBag had to go and screw that hopeful wish up just like we had screwed up his face**.(A/N-I think that was his way of revenge...DAMN YOU SHIGURE!!!)**

* * *

**_Taken4ever23- Okay, I'm working on chapter 14 right now. So you guys don't need to worry about me not updating for another something months I promise._**


	15. Big School Equals Big Exam

**_Taken4ever23-Oh woes is me, I have terrible news! Due to the fact that I can't keep track of anything to save my life I have lost the rest of chapter 15,and all of chapter 16 and 17 and the beginning of chapter 18...Meaning a long delay in time of me updating, I'm sorry please don't shoot me!_**

**_Disclaimer-I do not own Fruits Basket stuff_

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen- Big School Equals Big Exam**

After Hatori came over and fixed up our feet... And Shigure's face so he could talk again. We had to decide on where we would sleep, seeing how it seemed we wouldn't be leaving Shigure's place anytime soon.

"I call the couch!"

"I call the chair!" Stacie had dibs on the couch and Mackenzie beat me to the chair...Leaving me with the floor. **(A/N- In real life I love sleeping on the floor. But for this ficcy I claim to hate it.)**

" I always do get the worst things in dibs contests. (Sigh) Fine. I'll sleep on the floor, but if I get any kinks I blame you two. Thanks Tohru." I grabbed the blankets and spare pillow she had gotten for me. Spreading it on the floor and throwing the pillow down at one of the ends I dropped down on the blanket and pillow, then folding one of the sides over top of me I made a sleeping bag. Before falling asleep I let out a little mumble that no one heard or would have understood, this is what I said," beware Akito."

There weren't any windows in the living room and Mackenzie and Stacie didn't really feel like waking me up in fear of me still having a crappy attitude. But thanks to Hatori, Shigure could talk again, so I ended up waking up to the sound of Shigure whispering in my ear," Last night was fun wasn't it honey? Myabe we should do it again tonight." Those words were so scary that my eyes flew open and I flew five feet into the air. Once I landed I put a hand over my heart and took at least a thousand deep breathes.

Giving Shigure the glare of instant death I yelled," ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK FROM SHOCK YOU LECHEROUS ASSHOLE!?"

Shigure got up off the floor and smiled then burst out laughing right when Mackenzie and Stacie rollled into the living room out of kitchen laughing. They had told Shigure to say that to me just to see...or more actually hear my reaction.

My teeth started to grind together while my fists clenched and unclenched as my anger rose to the peak of explosion. I would have punced on the three of them and ripped their teeth out if it weren't for Yuki coming up behind me and giving me the chicken wings. Of course I tried to fight him off, but like I said earlier he has a height, age and strength advantage over me.

Yuki looked over at Shigure and asked him," Do you really have to cause trouble first thing in the morning Shigure?"

Shigure stopped in the middle of his giggle fit and replied," For a matter of fact, yes I do. By doing so I ensure a fun filled day. And trust me, with the things I have to do with these little flowers today I'm going to need all the fun I can get whenever I can."

That comment about us being three little flowers earned Shigure two good 'whacks' on the head, he would have gotten three but I was still being chickened by Yuki.

Tohru walked into the living room and gave Yuki a confused look at what he was doing to me. I had settled down...a little, so Yuki trusted me enough to let me go. My first instinct was to tackle Shigure for the TWO comments he had disgusted me with but then it turned to me saying," Tohru-kun did you save me some breakfeast?"

Tohru put her goofy smile on and replied,"Oh..um,yes. It's in the fridge, I hope you like cheese omelets and hashbrowns."

I think being a mouse or rat, ruined the way I thought about food. At the mention of cheese I started to bounce on the spot with a goofy look on my face,"Cheese omlet! It has cheese in it! I love cheese, I want my cheese right now!!" I zoomed past Tphru and into the kitchen where they heard the sound of someone opening the fridge, slamming the door shut, something going into the microwave**,(A/N- Yes they have a microwave!)** and finally the sound of something being sucked up like a vacuum.

Shigure pointed towards the kitchen and asked Yuki," You don't go balistick like that about cheese Yuki-kun, but why did she?"

Everyone shrugged at the same time as Yuki did, KYO came out of the kitchen and said," I think I'm about to lose my breakfeast. That cheese omlet didn't stand a chance against that crazy girl. You two sure Akito didn't do something to her before you guys escaped?"

Stacie and Mackenzie nodded.

The sound of the front door opening followed by the quick pace of feet and the slow pace od feet coming down the hall signified the arrival of Momiji and Karu. Momiji of course tackled Tohru in a hug, making the 'POOF!' Momiji in rabbit form was hopping up and down on her head while cheering," Tohru-kun I missed you! I missed you too Stacie-kun, Mackenzie-kun and... Where's Jenna-kun?" Momiji jumped off of Tohru's head and ran arounf the group of friends and relatives. Getting back to Tohru he asked that last question.

Just then I walked out of the kitchen with a satified grin and little bits of cheese omlet around my mouth, I have the worst timing for making an entrance. As I walked into the room there was a loud 'Poof!' followed by me falling on my back from shock of naked Momiji popping up in front of me. I think I heard Tohru fall backwards too, as for Mackenzie and Stacie they just whipped around letting out a little,"EEP!" The guys rolled their eyes in annoyance at how many times they've been through this scenario.

We were surprised how Momiji could get redressed so fast**,(A/N-He must have had alot of dress-up races with his friends when he was younger.)** Regaining my composure I asked Momiji." Hey Momiji! What's been going on since I saw you yesterday?"

Momiji actually put on a serious face when he thought about his answer, after a minute of weird silence Momiji smiled again and replied," Nothing much, I got more candy that I shared with Kisa and Hiro. I overheard Hatori talking to himself about Akito getting so angry that he made himself sick again. And I saw a preview for anew game coming out that I want and..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What was that part about Hatori talking about Akito?" Mackenzie interrupted Momiji's walk down yesterday's memory lane.

"Well I was walking past Hatori's office trying to find my papa and when I went by his door I heard Hatoru talking to one of Akito-san's servants. The servant was really worried, she said to Hatori that Akito-san was in a big outrage about his three little prisoners escaping. It made him so mad that he collapsed with a really high feveer, Hatori said to keep him in bed until he got there. That's all I heard before I ran past the door completely." Momiji had reached into his pocket and pulled out one of his suckers, the whole time he had talked he slowly took the wrapper off.

Tohru put a finger on her chin and asked outloud," I wonder who the three little prisoners were?" After she asked that Stacie, Mackenzie and I all looked in three differnt directions while twiddling our thumbs.

Those actions didn't stop the Sohma's from staring at us, their gaxe was so intense it sent shivers down our spines.

Shigure broke the eeriness by pointing at the clock on the wall and asking," Shouldn't you youngsters be heading off to school now?"

Tohru wasn't even gazing at us**,(A/N- She was never told about Shigure's traitoress actions yesterday, Yuki didn't know about it either but he's pretty smart so it was easy for him to figure it out) **Yet she must have been in one of her famous daydreams, she looked at the clock herself and said,"Oh, you're right Shigure-san! We better get going or else we'll all be late. Supper has been made already for tonight you just have to heat it up. Bye Shigure-san, Stacie-chan, Mackenzie-chan and Jenna-chan." We waved good-bye to the group as they left out the door.

When we heard it shut I let out a sigh of fatigue and said," This can't be good. The last thing we wanted was Akito to be uber-pissed at us, and yet we easily managed that after only being here for three days. All we need now is to find out that we really do change into our animal forms when we're hugged by another girl." **(A/N- The time when Stacie hugged Tohru and changed was just a fluke, she really changed because she was so stressed out and her timing for hugging Tohru was just crumby. Oh and I've decided to make it so we do not change into our animal forms when we hug the zodiac boys...I only put he part where Mackenzie changes when she's hugged by Ayame because it bugged my friend. Hehehe I'm evil that way.)**

I was talking about a serious topic, but Shigure had to go and be an idiot by changing the subject by asking," Alright my little flowers. What will we do first, getting the entrance exams out of the way or clothes shopping..._which I hope we can do first_." Shigure had hoped that the three of us hadn't heard him whisper that...No such luck! 'WHACK!' 'WHACK!' 'WHACK!' Three fresh goose eggs now throbbed on Shigure's head.

Staggering towards the door he said," O.K...We'll get the entrance exams out of the way first and them _you_ three lovely ladies may go clothes shopping...by yourselves. The three of us smiled in satisfaction as we walked past Shigure, who was oh-so generously holding the door open for us.

The walk down to the school was pleasently quiet, except for the little whimpers Shigure let out from the pain in his head**.(A/N-That sound actually made us feel happier...It's fun getting happiness out of someone else's pain.)**

When we reached the school we were awestruck by how huge it was, we stopped walking altogether and just stood and stared up at it. Shigure smiled at how we could be impressed by something so simple, he put a hand on mine and Mackenzie's head and said," Come now children, you can admire the pretty buildings after the exams. Your new principal is patiently waiting for you with your excruiating tests."

We were fine when Shigure kept saying exams, but once he said "test" our stomachs were viciously attacked by butterflies and our minds were wiped clean of any information we would need for the exams.

Walking down the school's hallway we heard teachers voices, the sounds of chalk on chalkboards and book pages turning. **(A/N-That's seriously the only sounds I've ever heard in any school I've been to.)**

The principal's office was at the very end of the hallway, he was patiently standing in front of the door with three thick packs of paper in his ams. He smiled at the three of us when we got up to him, he looked over us with a very suspicious look in his eye. When he stopped on Mackenzie's blue hair he kind and kind of scrunched up his nose I could tell right away that he was thinking Mackenzie was going to be a hooligen like a certain white and black haired boy that's already proven his worth in trouble.

Mackenzie saw the scrunched up look on his face and rolled her eyes in frustration while thinking, 'why is it teachers and adults think people are punks just by their hair colour? I mean, I can honestly say that Jenna will be alot harder to handle in school then me.' **(A/N-I actually am a bit more of handful then Mackenzie at school.)**

He looked up at Shigure and said," Oh Mr.Sohma, good to see you again. How long has it been since you brought little Kyo to us? Three, four months? And yet here you are bringing three fresh minds to my humble school."

Shigure gave an innocent shrug of his shoulders before saying," What can I say, the family loves to be together. I simply help them by being a wonderful cousin and paying the schools to take them in."

_'Whoa, whoa. Did he just call himself our cousin...But that would mean!'_ "I think the Sohma's are the largest family I've ever encountered. First it was you, Ayame and Hatori and now Yuki, Kyom Momiji, Haru and you three young ladies... That reminds me, I never did get your names." The principal started talking to Shigure but was now looking down at the three of us waiting for our names...

And of course Stacie happily obliged," I'm Stacie, that's Jenna and that's Mackenzie. She's really smart, I bet seh'll answer all of the questions right. Jenna and me are average students..." Stacie had started to go into one of her rambling states after answering a question**,(A/N-Truth be told, I ramble on more then both of them.)** Mackenzie and I put a hand over her mouth and gave her serious looks from the corner's of our eyes that said,' Stacie shut up before you say more then needed!' Stacie caught the message and shut her mouth.

The principal gave us suspicious looks after removing our hands from her mouth. His suspicious look stayed on his face as he handed us the exams and opened the door to the examining room. The room was musty and as interesting as a rock in a riverbed, There were only 10 desks in the room that were evenly spaced apart, the lighting in the room wasn't too bad, the only thing that really sucked was that there was only one window and it looked out onto the street**...(A/N-Talk about boring sceneory. Who the hell wants to stare at cars driving by?)** The principal pointed to the two front corner desks and middle desk.

Stacie took the desk in the right hand corner, Mackenzie took the left hand desk leaving me with the middle. Sitting down we were handed pencils, erasers and rulers. The principal pulled out a stop watch and said," You have one hour to finish all or as much of the exam as possible. Each of your exams are different so you won't be able to cheat. Good luck to you."

"See you in an hour ladies. I think I'll enjoy myself in the conference room for old times sake." The three of us tried to imagine what kind of things Shigure did in the 'old times' in the conference room. **(A/N- It resulted with disturbing images that we never spoke of but were haunted with at some nights.)**

The principal started his stop watch and left with Shigure talking like old chums, when the door closed I turned to Stacie and asked her," So what do you think? Do we flunk on purpose or be good little girls and finish our education?"

Stacie thought about it and replied after a two minutes wait," With the knowledge of Akito being extremely pissed at us, I'd have to say the chance of returning home any time this year would be zilch, nadda, zero. So we might as well get into the life style. if we graduate we can get jobs...If Akito keeps us alive for that long."

We turned towards Mackenzie to get her opinion and was surprised to see her working away at her exam like a crazy scientist. She was even muttering some stuff to herself," Stupid principal...show him that weird hair colouring doesn't mean being smart...damn Akito sticking us in this crazy universe...stupid Jenna making us look like weirdos with her cheese obsessions."

"HEY!"

Stacie put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down, she didn't even have to. When I didn't get any reaction from Mackenzie I realized she was in some kind of psyco trance where she doesn't even realize she's muttering. **(A/N-I was gonna get her back later anyway for the whole Shigure alarm clock thing, I decided to double the pay back.)**

Following Mackenzie's lead we picked up our pencils and got started on the exams. There were eight pages, backsided too. Each pade had a different subject, mine started with language arts**,(A/N-My fav!)** and ended with history**,(A/N-The devil's fav subject!)** I breezed through the first three pages and started to struggle when it got into math.

The hour flew by in no time, I practically fell out of my chair when the principal slammed the door open and yelled," Put the pencils down and no body will fail!" **(A/N-He had been watching a cops and robbers movie with Shigure in the conference room...Can you guess who's idea it was to watch it?)**

We put down our pencils, walked up to the principal and handed over our exams while exiting the room. Shigure greeted us in the hallway with a goofy grin and saying," Now that your minds can be put to rest, it's time to take you three to Ayame for some new wardrobe!"

'WHACK!' 'WHACK!' 'WHACK!'

Mackenzie now grudgingly dragged an unconscious Shigure behind her saying to us," I agree with Shigure that we need new wardrobe, but getting it from Ayame is one thing you'll never get me to do!" We nodded in agreement as we got outside onto the sidewalk.


End file.
